Ships ¿Random ?
by E.Y.79
Summary: Estos fics, serán una serie de One-shots o Two-shots, de la gran variedad de combinaciones que hay entre los personajes (parejas). Tanto de las musas, como a las de aquors. (incluyendo los tópicos). - Mal summary, no lo se, pero pasa y dale una oportunidad por favor.
1. 1- Ya no estarás, más en mi vida

#1- Ya no estarás, más en mi vida.

Buenas noches, ¿Como están? Espero que bien.

Aquí un pequeño One-shot, que espero les guste. Esta sección también la público en otra página, así que si la reconoces, soy el mismo autor.

 _Pequeñas aclaraciones :_

 _1.- Inspiración de este fic a la canción de "Posdata. - Artistas : Melendi." claro que ajustada lo mejor que pude._

 _2.- La edad de los personajes es diferente._

 ** _DESCLEMIER : Love Live School idols Proyec no me pertenece._**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Flash Back. -**

-Te amo, mi bella princesa. - Dijo una peliazul, después de depositar un beso en los labios de la chica frente a ella.

-Yo mas, caballero de armadura. - Respondio una chica rubia con una amplia sonrisa y cierto tono gracioso.

 ** _\- End Flash Back. -_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Una peliazul terminaba de escribir una carta, sello el sobre y paso a prender un cigarrillo.

-Parece que nada dura para siempre, eh. Adiós mi quería Eli. - Dijo para si este, después de soltar el humo.

Una rubia salio para recoger el correo, revisándolo hayo un sobre de su ex - novia. ¿Por que ex? Fácil hace un par de días este le había visto con su aventura y le termino ahí mismo. Aquello le había dolido, pero estaba muy enamorada con la nueva mujer con el que estaba, que aquellas ganas de llorar hasta ahora no se presentará. Dudo en abrírlo, pero al final la curiosidad le ganó y tras prepararse un té, se puso a leer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- POV UMI -**

 ** _De : Sonoda Umi_**

 ** _Hola, Eli ¿Como estas?_**

 ** _Solo he mandado esta carta como mi despedida formal, sabes como soy. Pero no sin antes decir unas cuantas cosas._**

 ** _Solo una fotografía, el mensaje de contestador y algunos productos en el baño es lo que ha quedado en mi casa. Que me recuerdan que alguna vez hubo entre nosotras. Se que parece raro, que te escriba después de verte con ella._**

 ** _No quiero que pienses mal de lo que a continuación dire, pero hay algo que quiero contarte._**

 ** _Hace sólo un par de meses atrás, vi en el parque una muchacha que lloraba desconsolada..._**

 **.**

 **.**

 _\- Flash Back. -_

-¿Estas bien? ¿Que te pasa? - Pregunte preocupado y extendiendo un pañuelo.

-Una idiota, me lleno de mentiras y fantasías... - Dijo la chica de cabello negro, mientras que tomaba asiento a lado de ella. - Por ella, he deshonrado a mi padre y deje al hombre, que siempre me había amado, abandone los estudios y a mis amigas las hice de lado. Hasta que un día mi padre me corrió.. ella tenía 35 yo tenía 17. -Finalizado para luego seguir llorando.

 _-Pause Flash Back. -_

 ** _Y no pienses que es un cuento, te lo ruego no le busques moraleja, ya que no es el propósito, ya que de verdad te he querido_**.

 _\- Going Back To Flash Back. -_

 **.**

 **.**

Después de eso me reuní con ella más ocaciones, de alguna forma me recordaba a mi novia así que me decidí a hacer que volviera a sonreír, hablando de tonterías y temas variados. En una de esas me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Por que todavía arrastras esa pena? - pregunte, pero tardar en contestar y tras resoplar, trago pesado saliva. Y por fin retomó la historia de aquel día.

-Estoy sola y sin dinero. Me ha destrozado la vida. - Dijo con pesadez. - En estos momentos me estoy quedando en casa de una amiga... No, puedo ir con mis padres... - Susurro entre dientes.- Esa idiota me enamoro, pero cuando le pedí algo serio... Saco una lianza y me dio una foto para que le creyera... Con su esposa Honoka.

-¿Y el hombre que te amo...? - Pregunte pensando que tal vez el le podía ayudar.

-El es doctor, ya que su familia se lo impuso y fue difícil que me aceptarán... Pero hace unos días, cuando quise verlo... Lo vi besándose con un castaña.

Estoy sola...

 _\- End Flash Back. -_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _A lo que quería llegar, es que con la tipa que andabas de la mano era la de la fotografía. Esto te lo digo, ya que conozco tu mirada cuando estas enamorada. Puede parecer que quiero que abandones a esta persona... Pero en realidad lo único que quiero es que no sufras amor mio, porque yo te sigo amando._**

 ** _Posdata._**

 ** _Ella te casera mentiras, yo improvisare verdades. Ella brilla solo en tus ojos, los míos aunque ahora rojos, son claros como manantiales. Ella se acostara en la huida, yo lo haré siempre a tu lado. Ella despistara tus dudas con terciopelo y cuando llegue el final de soberana ansiosa, febril y viciesto... Yo seré septiembre imprudente que todo lo barre, o que abrace el último rayo de agosto que ya no respira, seré tu luna nueva y quiero serlo, lo seré de todas formas, pero aun nos queda ver algo donde la luna y la noche todavía son cortas._**

* * *

Bien, espero les guste y que espero tenga buena noche.

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibido..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Ya saben que para otra parte, tendré que ver como es recibida esta historia; comentarios, seguidores o me gusta (aunque se solo uno) dirá si publico los demás.

Hasta luego. Bay.


	2. 2 - Una noche, una vida juntas

**# 2.- Una noche; una vida juntas.**

Buenas tardes, ¿Como están?

Hoy les traigo el segundo One-shot de esta serie de fics. _Aclaraciones :_

 _1.- Estos One-shots, son con el fin de entretener, no de ofender._

 _2.- En este caso, les traigo HonokaxNozomi._

 _3.- Posiblemente LEMON... (aunque saben que no soy tan exagerada o explícita. )_

Espero les guste. Y sin más, por el momento, los veo abajo.

 _ **DESCLEMIER : Love Live School idols Proyec no me pertenece...**_

* * *

 **\- POV NOZOMI -**

 _Estar sola se vuelve normal después de mucho..._

 _Aunque con las musas me divierto; al llegar aquí, a mi departamento, sentir el silencio me hace recordar mi realidad._

 _Estaré sola toda mi vida._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- POV GENERAL -**

-¿Eh...? - Grito una pelimorada al creer haber escuchado mal.

-¿Puedo pasar contigo la noche, Nozomi-chan? - Pregunto de nuevo una pelinaranja que seguí a su mayor por atrás.

-¿Por que? ¿Y tan de repente? - Pregunto Nozomi, mientras caminaban a la salida.

-Mis padres salieron, y yukiho pasara la noche con unas amigas... - Dijo bajando la mirada. - Me siento sola. - Susurro solo para que escuchara su sempai.

-Jeje, claro pequeña Honoka~chan. - Nozomi estaba sorprendida, pero el como había dicho las cosas su amiga y líder acepto riendo.

-Moo, no soy pequeña. Solo eres un año mayor que yo. - Dijo en un puchero y levemente sonrojada.

-Bien, voy a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, ¿me acompañas? - Pregunto Nozomi con amplia sonrisa.

-Claro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de comprar, caminaron a casa de la Nozomi, hablando de temas variados y superficialmente. Al llegar, Honoka ayudo a Nozomi, a preparar la comida y además preparo una mezcla para prepara galletas... Para que mientras ambas comían estas estuvieran listas.

A nada de termina, las cosas se tornaron algo incómodas cuando Nozomi pregunto algo.

-Y dime Honoka~chan, ¿Como van las cosas con Tsubasa-chan? Oí de los dioses que saliste con ella hace unos días. -Pregunto divertida Nozomi.

-Bien, normales... - Dijo indiferente Honoka, antes de meterse otro bocado de comida en la boca.

-¿Que pasa pequeña Honoka, se pelearon? - Pregunto algo confundía la pelimorada, al ser la primera vez que veía así a su líder.

-¿Por que, todos preguntan lo mismo? -Pregunto molesta Honoka y apartando la mirada.

-Tranquila, si algo fue mal con ella podría ayudar, para que lo solucionen. - Dijo algo nerviosa Nozomi.

-No es eso, todo va bien. No tienes de que preocuparte. - Dijo con algunas lágrimas y cierto tono sarcástico o resignado.

-¿Te rechazo...? - Pregunto algo insegura Nozomi.

-No, nunca me le he declarado. - Dijo con pesadez y recargando se sobre la mesa.

-¿Tiene a alguien...?

-No lo se y no me interesa, déjalo así. Por favor. - Dijo con cierta frialdad.

-Bien... - Contesto poco segura.- ¿Quieres pasar primero a la ducha? - Pregunto al acordarse que el baño ya debía estar.

-No, no pasa tu. Y perdón, por la actitud que tome. - Se disculpo inclinándose un poco.

-No, yo debí dejar de insistir. Bien, cuida las galletas. - Dijo al levantarse del asiento y caminando hasta el baño.

-Si.

* * *

 **\- POV NOZOMI. -**

 _Abra pasado algo... Aunque ella no es buena ocultando las cosas... Ah... Debo de ser menos insistente. Y si... ¿A quien ama es alguna de las otras musas...? Eli, Maki, Umi o Kotori... ¿Eh... la puerta?_

-¿Honoka-chan...? - Pregunte con miedo al ver a mi amiga acercándose a mi.

-Nozomi-chan... - Logró decir antes de llegar hasta mi y abrazarme.

-¿Estas bien...? - Pregunte al verle levemente roja. - ¿Tomaste de las botellas que tenía en el refrigerador...? -Dije algo preocupada al notar el olor a alcohol.

-Tal vez... - Dijo aun sin soltarme.

-Pescaras un resfriado, déjame cerrar las llaves y ponerme la... - No pude terminar, cuando sentí y vi sus labios con los míos juntarse.

 _Esto está mal... Yo la amo, pero no quiero que ella deje su felicidad con alguien como yo, que siempre ve más la oscuridad en vez de la luz._

-Basta Honoka, el alcohol a nublado tu juicio. - Grite a esta, cuando por fin logré apartarla.

-Nozomi, tu eres quien me gusta... -Me dijo antes de volver sobre mi.

 **\- POV GENERAL. -**

-Eso no puede ser... - Reprochó una pelimorada mientras trata de quitarse de encima a la pelinaranja.

-¿Por que, no...? - Pregunto esta mientras se retiraba la camisa.

-Tu amas a Tsubasa... - Respondió sonrojada Nozomi y volteo a otro lado.

-No es cierto. - Repelo molesta Honoka antes de poner sus manos en los pecho de Nozomi.

-Eh... Honoka... No, eso es... - Trataba de hablar Nozomi, mas aquello causaba que su respiración se agitara y por dentro no podía negar que una parte de ella estaba feliz. - Ah... No... - Dijo al sentir un cosquilleo en su zona más baja.

-Nozomi, tu eres quien me gusta. Se que puedo ser impulsiva, pero a quien realmente he querido besar es a ti. Con quien sueño en poder hacerlo eres tu. Seré un año menor, pero no soy inocente y menos tonta como aparento. - Dijo parando en seco y mirando fijo a la mayor debajo de ella.- ¿Te gustas alguien más? ¿Por eso, te niegas? ¿Que te detiene? - Pregunto con ojos cristalinos.

-Yo... No soy una persona con la que valga el tiempo perder... - Dijo con tono triste.

-Esa es la razón, ¿no hay nadie más, en ti corazón?¿Eli-chan, tal vez?

-¡Que! no, ella es una gran amiga. Nunca me involucraría con ella. ¿Por que supones eso...? - Dijo encarando la.

-No es lo que hacen todas, cuando se trata de Tsubasa-chan. - Respondió acercando más su rostro. - Yo amo a Nozomi-chan, quiero que seas mi novia - Dijo después de darle un beso.

-Yo no te haré feliz...

-Ya lo haces, todos los días... Y se que tienes una bella sonrisa cuando está no es una máscara. Yo te haré feliz. Por favor, confía en mi ¿Te gusto?

-Si...

-¿Quieres ser mi novia...?

-Vaya, si que el alcohol te hace mas atrevida y directa. - Bromeó Nozomi, mas unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-¿Si o no?

-¿Estas segura, de que me quieres en tu vida? - Pregunto con burla Nozomi.

-Si, quiero ser quien te haga feliz, así que no llores. - Dijo Honoka con tono seguro y besando la nariz de esta. Mientras con una mano retiraba las lágrimas que habían salido.

-Si quiero... - Respondió con una gran sonrisa. - Y lloro de felicidad. - Agregó tras darle un beso en los labios.

-¿Puedo seguir...? - Pregunto al fin algo avergonzada Honoka.

-Claro, pero ahora yo iré arriba. - Sonrió maliciosamente y en segundos esta quedo arriba de Honoka.

-Yo...

-Vamos a divertirnos las dos, ¿Quieres...? - Dijo Nozomi giñando el ojo y empezando a jugar con los pechos de su ahora novia.

-Ah...

 _ ***** El resto se los dejo a su imaginación *****_

 **\- 12 años después. -**

 ** _En los Hospitales Nishikino._**

-Estas lista, mi querida Honoka~chan. - Pregunto una pelimorada a su pareja antes de depositar un beso en sus labios.

-Si, creo que estamos listas y no tendremos problemas. Todos los días vivimos y aprendemos algo de la otra, amo eso. - Dijo tomando su mano.- Pero si esto es algo que si bien, no será fácil, quiero que tu y yo tengamos un niño o niña. ¿ Y tu?

-Estoy feliz, pero así ha sido desde que tu y yo nos dimos una oportunidad, el día en que me propusiste matrimonio y ahora con aceptar esto. Te amo.

-Bien, chicas ya esta todo. ¿Quien de ustedes va a... - Preguntaba una pelirroja a sus amigas del colegio hacia ya unos años atrás.

-Yo. - Respondió con una gran sonrisa y decidida Honoka. - Nos vemos en un rato. - Agregó antes de llegar donde Maki, no sin antes dar otro beso a su esposa en la boca.

 _ **¿Fin... ?**_

* * *

Bien, espero les guste este One-shot.

¿Y que opinan? ¿Quien gusta o shipea a estas dos?

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

Sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


	3. 3 - No todo es malo al final - Parte 1

**#3.- No todo es malo al final...**

Buenas tardes, ¿Como están?

 ***Estos One-shots, son con el fin de entretener, no de ofender.**

 ***En este caso, este será un HonokaxMaki.**

 ***AU.**

 ***Pequeñas aclaraciones, para explicar ciertos detalles : Honoka esta esta en la universidad más aquí nos centraremos en el sótano la primera parte. Maki en tercero de la preparatoria, esta tiene un pretendiente que conocerá hasta graduarse y como otras veces estudiara medicina.**

 ***En este fic no habrá una línea temporal que seguír como tal, el fin es contar esta historia. Así que perdonen que vaya rápido.**

Espero les guste. Y sin más, por el momento, los veo abajo.

 _ **DESCLEMIER : Love Live School idols Proyec no me pertenece.**_

* * *

 **\- POV MAKI. -**

En el sótano de mi vecina, tenía la costumbre de parar y tomar asiento a lado de la ventana que tenía este. ¿Por que...? Pues ella, tocada de una manera maravillosa el piano. Llevaba haciendo esto al rededor de medio año. Si, desde que se había mudado al vecindario.

Oírle calmaba y me llevaba a un mundo que me ayudo a quien que mis problemas, no lo eran, aunque fuera unos minutos.

Un día, fui descubierta, por la culpa de un gato de bigotes largos, extraño, no. Bueno, no me desviare del tema. Por culpa de este, ya que soy alérgica a los gatos. Sin tardar en hacerse presente mi síntoma más ruidosos se hizo presente, pero logre oír cuando está dejo de tocar. Después de tomar lo que me ayuda en esto; con lentitud gire la mirada, y sonreí apenas al verle. Aunque esta no duro mucho y paso a una sonrisa boda. Sus ojos color azul atraparon a mi corazón en segundos.

-Buenas tardes... - Me dijo la chica con una sonrisa inocente, aunque algo roja de las mejillas.- ¿Esta bien?

-Buenas... Perdón por... Yo solo pasaba y... mmm... - Empecé a tartamudear, no lograba formular una mentira que justificara mi presencia ahí.- Si...

-Me llamo Kousaka Honoka. - Dijo sacando la mano por la ventana.

-Mucho gusto... Nishikino Maki... - Respondí el saludo, estrechando su mano.

-Gustas pasar. Claro por la entrada, ya que aquí no cabrias Maki. - Dijo riendo un poco.

-Claro... - Dije en automático sin dejar de sonreír.

Algo esta mal conmigo si acepto como si nada esto.

-Entonces ve al frente. Jeje, ya mismo abro. - Dijo antes de desaparecer.

Logre oir sus pasos... De verdad le abrirá a una extraña, o es tonta o demasiada confiada, aun así camino con rapidez a la entrada.

En nada me guió hasta ese sótano, donde su más grande tesoro era resguardado. Porque al parecer, el piano...

Mejor dicho la música, era su vida. Y no lo negare, ya que en cada nota sentimientos cálidos y alegres invaden a mi persona. Con el tiempo, cada fin de semana nos reunimos; ella me enseñó a tocar...

Dice que lo hago mejor que ella, pero es mentira nadie le supera. Y yo poco a poco le fui presentando a unas amigas que son como mi familia...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cada nota guardo de manera inolvidable cada minuto que pasamos juntas.

Con el tiempo nos volvimos más unidas, y pasábamos tiempo cada que podía ya que cada vez mi responsabilidad tomaba fuerza.

Muy tarde me di cuenta de que no quería el futuro que se venía...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pero un día sentí mi mundo se desmoronó. Nos habíamos reunido las 6 que con formábamos este pequeño grupo de amigas, y la luz apenas era suficiente para cubrirnos a nosotras, ya que unos minutos antes nos la pasamos contando historia de terror, así que el cabo de vela era ahora más pequeño. Al acabar, una de las chicas propuso "verdad o reto", cuando llego mi turno solo trague con miedo saliva al ver que era mi mismísima amiga pelimorada quien me pondría el reto. Ya que no pensaba aceptar una verdad frente a ella.

Un beso, me llevo en segundos al cielo y chocar contra la realidad de mi vida. Lo infeliz que seré de aquí en adelante. Ella, solo sonrió divertida, levemente sonrojada y sin mas regreso a su lugar.

Por fin entendí que amaba a esta chica, de cabellera naranja y ojos azules... Pero, mi estatus social, gracias a que el apellido de mi familia era tan importante, que mi "vida amorosa" ya están listas solo esperando a que me graduará de la preparatoria. Al igual que mi futura carrera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- POV GENERAL. -**

Acostada en su cama una pelirroja se encuentra suspirando, mientras con sus auriculares escucha una de las tantas veces que grabó a cierta pelinaranja tocando el piano. En eso una llamada entro a su celular que aún siendo doloroso negó contestar. Mas en segundo se dirigió al área de mensajes.

 ** _"Lo siento, pero tengo mucho que estudiar, dentro de poco tendré exámenes para la universidad y deseo entrar. Lamento no haberte lo dicho antes de irme ese día de tu casa. "_**

 ** _" Esta bien, no estoy molesta. Lamento interrumpirte en tus estudios. Solo quería saber como estas, ese día te veías mal. "_**

 ** _" No era nada, perdona por preocuparte. Estoy bien, de verdad. Me tengo que ir, espero nos podamos ver después. Bay. "_**

 ** _" Bien, te dejo. Suerte en tu examen, seguro quedaras. : ) "_**

Después de eso Maki Nishikino, evitó a su "amiga", esta era la primera vez en semanas que le hablaba. No por lo que ella pensará de aquel beso, porque presentia que ella lo tomo como lo que simplemente era, un reto. Era por la pelea interna que se desató en ella, entre su conciencia y sus sentimientos. Además, ese día tenía que asistir a su primera cita con su "novio" para que durante los próximos 6 años, tomarán más serio su relación en lo que ella terminaba la universidad y así casarse...

 _Maldición..._

Mientras está estaba en su cuarto, vio como su madre entro. Se retiró lo que impedía oir lo que se madre le decía.

\- Hija, Maki tengo algo que decirte. Antes de tu cita de hoy. - Dijo algo apenada la mujer.

-Dime. - Dijo secamente.

-Tu padre, hablo con el padre de tu pretendiente para los negocios. Y parece que este, murió hace unas semanas en un accidente.

-Que... - Dijo algo consternada, pero en alguna parte de ella se sentía feliz.

-Y este nos dio, dos opciones, dejar los negocios o bien casarte con su segundo hijo...

-Por eso andaba molesto estos día. - Comento a lo que su madre solo asintió.- ¿y que dijo papa? - Pregunto decepcionada al suponer la respuesta.

-Acepto casarte con el segundo, solo que hay un inconveniente.

-¿Cuál... ? - Pregunto ente molesta y confundida.

-No es el, es ella.

-¿Una mujer...?

-Exacto.

-Eso no es...

-Lo se, pero esperamos puedas llevarte bien con ella. Por lo poco que dijo su padre sobre ella es una muy buena chica, un año mayor que tu.

La pelirroja no sabia que pensar, prácticamente su padre si aceptaría que saliera con una mujer... Pero su corazón ya lo había ocupado una muy especial y única. Como aceptar a otra.

* * *

La noche, llego y aún nerviosa, Maki bajo del coche nerviosa, entro al restaurante y en nada fue llevada a la mesa donde su cita le esperaba.

-Buenas... Noches... - Dijo Maki al momento de tomar asiento y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Nishikino - San... ¡Maki-chan! - Grito la otra chica al reconocerla.

-Porque grita... ¿Honoka ? - Pregunto asusta Maki.

-¿Tu eres la que se casaría con mi hermano? - Pregunto alterada aun.

-Parece que si... Lamento la pérdida de tu familia. - Dijo calmada.

-Papa y yo lo extrañaremos... Pero no fue tu culpa. - Dijo más calmada y tomando su mano.

-¿Parece que nuestra amistad, quedo de lado por nuestras familias? Que mal no. - Dijo "triste" Maki, quien contenía la alegría que se empezaba a apoderará de ella.

-No me molesta, seré honesta. Cuando mi padre dijo que me casaría con otra mujer me causó tristesa... Porque ya una se había ganado mi corazón y enamorarme de otra parecía imposible. - Dijo Honoka, agachando la mirada, pero sin soltar la mano de la pelirroja frente a ella.

-¿Eh...? - Dijo ladiando la cabeza. - ¿Quien...? -Pregunto decepcionada.

-Tu... - Alsando la mirada para ver con decisión a los ojos lila.

-¿Yo... ? ¿Enserio... ? No bromes... Esto es solo porque...

-Ellos no tienen nada que ver. Desde antes de ese beso, mi corazón latía aceleradamente cada que estaba contigo; al besarnos, solo confirmame que lo que sentía era verdad. Pero empesaste a ya no ir, hoy por fin respondiste mis mensajes... Pensé que me odiabas...-Dijo con tono triste esto último.

-Que, no... Eso no es así... es solo que mi vida ya estaba resulta y no quería sufrir viéndote, sabiendo que ... - Decía sonrojada a más no poder.

-¿Que.. ?

-No podía ser más que una amiga.

-Parece que el destino nos quería juntas al final... - Dijo Honoka con una sonrisa amplia, para luego dar un beso en los labios a Maki, quien correspondió con alguna lágrimas aquellos labios.

 ** _¿Fin...?_**

* * *

Bien, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

 **Reviews :**

 **bellotasarutobi :** Gracias por ti sugerencia la tomare en cuenta (tal vez por ahí tenga una, quien sabe). Pero por ahora tendrás que esperar., ya que estaré algo ocupada; publicando lo que ya tengo hecho o adelantado, pues andaré ocupada. Espero que te guste este fic y seguir contando contigo los capítulos y/o proyectos futuros. Gracias por tu comentario.

¿Que opinan? ¿Quien gusta o shipea a estas? Aun este ship no es tan raro. ¿o si? (Siento que olvido algo...ñe)

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


	4. 4 - Una pareja dispareja

**#4.- Un amor disparejo...**

Hola, ¿Como están?

Aquí un One-shot un poco más corto de una pareja que me ha costado algo juntar. Espero les guste.

 _Y por si no has leído alguno de los anteriores, te invito a darles una oportunidad :_

 _UmixEli : Ya no estarás más, en mi vida._

 _HonokaxNozomi : Una noche, una vida juntas._

 _MakixHonoka : No todo es malo al final..._

 ***Estos One-shots, son con el fin de entretener, no de ofender.**

 ***En este caso, este será un UmixNico.**

 ***AU.**

 _ **DESCLEMIER : Love Live School idols Proyec, NO me pertenece.**_

* * *

 **\- POV GENERAL. -**

Una mujer de cabellera azul caminaba con el paso acelerado para llegar a su destino. Ya que se le esta haciendo tarde para una cita más, de quien desde hace mucho, le había robado el corazón...

 **\- Flash Back -**

 **\- Unos 10 años atrás... -**

-¿Entonces... Sempai, serías mi novia? - dijo la peliazul con vos temblorosa.

-¡Eh...! - Grito, la pelinegra bajita. Cuando por fin razonó que aquello iba enserio.

-Puede ser extraño para ti, pero me gustas. Cada que estoy contigo, no puedo evitar sentir inmensas ganas de besarte y abrazarte. - Confesó la de cabellera azul, mientras poco a poco empezó a sacar humo.

-Umi-chan... Estas muy roja... Toma un respiro. - Intento calmar la pelinegra a su amiga y kohai frente a ella.

-No, llevo atrasando esto un mes. - Grito bajando la mirada.

-Pero parece que vas a desmayarte.-Dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de Umi y ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por favor, responde Nico-sempai... ¿Serias mi novia? - Pregunto de nuevo Umi, quien la miro con decisión, aunque eso no quería decir que no se viera como temblaba.

-¿Por que, te has fijado en alguien como yo?- Dijo con cierta tono frío.

-¿Eh...? - Aquella pregunta confundió a Umi, quien solo ladeo la cabeza.

-Tienes a más de una, que son mejor opción que yo. Soy regular en los estudios y condición física, soy baja de estatura para mi edad, no tengo algo que destaque en mi físico, la economía de mi familia es... - En listo, mientras agachaba la mirada.

-No digas eso de ti, eres una persona determinada, confiada, linda y a diferencia de muchas y muchos no espera de mi, lo que todo mundo por mi familia. Te diviertes conmigo, aun no siendo una persona interesante. - Dijo Umi que sin soportarlo más beso en los labios a Nico. - Sabes, pensé que diarias que no, por el hecho de ser mujeres, como primer excusa...

-Yo... - Ahora Nico quien sacaba humo y parecía nerviosa.

-De verdad, Yazawa-sempai, ¿Por favor, saldrias conmigo? - Dijo segura Umi y extendiendo una carta a su mayor.

-¿Y tu familia ? - Remiendo nerviosa.

-Ya hable con ellos y no fue fácil, pero lo aceptaron. Claro, si llevaba a quien me enamoro a casa, para una cena. - Dijo apenada.

-No me irán a matar, ¿verdad ? - Dijo con miedo.

-No lo harán, son menos temibles de lo que todos piensan... Espera, aceptas ¿estas aceptando? - Pregunto emocionada.

-Si... -Dijo completamente roja, llevando a tapar su rostro.

 **\- End Flash Back... -**

Una agitada y algo despedida peliazul entro al restaurante y sin perder más tiempo se acercó hasta la mesa donde su pareja estaba, ahí fue cuando por fin se puso a recuperar el aliento y tomar un poco de agua.

-Lo siento, papá me detuvo más de lo espera. - Dijo toman asiento frente a Nico quien veía a la ventana. - Amor, ¿estas molesta ?

-Eh, no sólo... me acordaba de algo. Pedimos. - Respondió al fin Nico, ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa.

-Claro... -Afirmo empezando a ver el menú.

 _Esta molesta..._

La cena, fue normal, ambas chicas hablaron su día a día, ya que hacía una semana Nico había ido de viaje por parte de su trabajo y Umi agradecía que volviera para pasar su aniversario juntas.

-¿Que te pareció la cena, Nico? - Pregunto Umi para iniciar una conversación, ya que la chica a su lado parecía pérdida.

-Buena, aunque no mejor que mi cocina. Si hubiera vuelto con tiempo la habría hecho yo. - Dijo con orgullo.

-Lo se, pero lo bueno es que volviste a tiempo y que podemos pasar el día juntas. - Dijo alegre Umi, quien iba de la mano de su novia.

-Así que, muy pronto el dollo pasara a ti.-Dijo algo triste.

-Si, pero te amo y confío en ti, así que si tu trabajo lo pide, no te detengas. Ya sabes donde estaré. - Dijo con una leve sonrisa, después de darle un beso en los labios.

-¿Puedo, hablar contigo de algo? - Dijo con voz temblorosa Nico, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las bancas del parque donde pasaban.

-Claro, ¿esta todo bien? ¿pasa algo? - pregunto preocupada ya que su pareja nunca era así, a menos de que ocultará algo.

-Antes que nada, no es nada malo lo que quiero decir. Ya que se, que está actitud es rara conmigo. Llevamos 10 años y soy más que feliz, de que te enamoraras de mi. Aun recuerdo cuando abrí la carta tras tu confesión y parecía que era para un duelo...-Recordó con cierta gracia.

-Ja ja... Lo siento. - río nerviosa y se rasco la cabeza.

-Me gustó. Fue lo más divertido y único. Aun la guardo, sabes. Hoy quiero darte algo igual. - Dijo extendido un sobre.- Ábrela. - Pidió Nico cuando está la agarro.

Con duda Umi, abrió el sobre y saco la carta, y se dispuso a leer el contenido.

Inicio en voz alta, solo para que en segundos callar y romper en llanto. Cuando busco a su novia esta se hallaba de rodillas frente a ella, y con una gran sonrisa extendía un anillo.

-Yo...-Logro decir, para que luego se formara un nodo en su garganta.

-¿Si...? - Pregunto nerviosa la pelinegra.

-Te amo, claro que acepto. - dijo para saltar a los brazos de Nico, quien aun cayendo al piso correspondió el abrazo.

-Pero, ¿y tu trabajo?, tu amas viajar - Pregunto mientras ayuda a levantarse a su prometida ahora.

-No mas que a ti, y ese es otro tema que quiero tocar, pienso abrir un restaurante aquí. Y pensaba en proponerle un trato a tus padres, ¿claro si quieres ver a alguien como yo todos los días ? - Dijo divertida y colocando el anillo.

-Es la que más extraño. - Dijo para darle un beso apasionado en los labios a Nico, quien no se resistió, aun estando en un lugar público.

 _ **¿Fin...?**_

* * *

Bien, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

 **Reviews :**

 **Katengecchi** **:** Mas adelante una respuesta. Gracias por comentar.

 **bellotasarutobi :** Gracias por tu comentario. Ya llevo un progreso, muy pronto, paciencia.

 **AaronVS3 :** Gracias, me alegra te gustara, tal vez lo haga, pero cuando tenga la segunda parte terminada. Lo tendré en cuenta, solo tenga tiempo, posiblemente para diciembre me ponga al día y al igual que el otro ship pedido haré algo para ellas. Pero igual, sed paciente conmigo.

¿Que opinan? ¿Quien gusta o shipea a estas? Aun este ship no es tan raro. ¿o si? (Siento que olvido algo...ñe)

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 _ **Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico...**_

 ** _Mas adelante ¿segundas partes?..._**

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


	5. 5 - No todo es malo al final - Parte 2

**#3.- No todo es malo al final. Parte 2.**

Hola, ¿Como están? Espero que bien.

Espero les guste. Y sin más, por el momento, los veo abajo.

 _ **Estos One-shots, son con el fin de entretener, no de ofender.**_

 **Aclaraciones/Advertencias :**

 **1.- Otras parejas aparecerán, solo como menciona.**

 **2.-Advertencia: contenido LEMON (no es mucho, saben como soy. Pero la advertencia se tiene que poner)**

 **3.-Este seré el ultimo capitulo que publique aquí en _Ship ¿Random?_ , ya que publicare este fic por separada. **

_**DESCLEMIER : Love Live School idols Proyec, NO me pertenece...**_

* * *

—Honoka, ¿ya estas lista?—Pregunto una pelirroja apoyada desde el marco de la puerta.

—Un minuto mas.—Grito una pelinaranja desde el baño, quien se miraba al espejo.

—Esta bien, pero de verdad, sabes que a umi no le gusta que lleguen tarde.—Dijo con fastidio la mujer que tomaba el saco de la cama.

—Lo se, llegaremos a tiempo.—Dijo Honoka sin preocupación, parando un momento en la puerta para asomarse y sonreír a su pareja.

—Bien, esperare en el coche.—Dijo la pelirroja antes de salir, levemente sonrojada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cinco años atrás...**

—Entonces, ¿Nishikino Maki, seras mi esposa en el futuro?—Pregunto Honoka tomando la mano de la pelirroja, para acariciar suavemente esta.

—Si. Eso me encantaría.—Respondió sacando humo de las orejas la pelirroja de ojos violetas, ante el acto cariñoso de la ojiazul.

—Parece que esta cena a servido para más y a la vez nada de lo nuestros padres esperaban.—Opino Honoka, después de tomar de su vaso de agua.

—Parece que el cruzarnos y estar juntas, estaba en nuestro destino.—Reforzó con una sonrisa Maki.

—Así es.—Afirmo Honoka, después de robarle un beso.

—Te amo...—Dijo Maki antes de reír divertida, al ver como los labios de su pareja pasaba a ser como el de su labial.

—Yo igual.—Secundo,mientras se retiraba el labial con una servilleta.— ¿Vamos a pedir postre?—Pregunto con un brillo de los ojos.

—Si, es algo que me gustaría, para celebrar.— Dijo, mientras se resistía reír por el gesto que hacia la ojiazul.— De ahí, te acompañare a casa.—Agrego antes de levantar el menú.

—No tienes que.—Dijo Honoka, mientras llamaba al mesero. A lo que Maki ladeo la cabeza.— Seré yo quien te lleve a casa, además mi papá está en casa de tus padres.—Agrego antes de pedir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hoy en día...**

—Pensé que llegarían tarde.—Bufo una peliazul que se encontraba en la entrada.

—No fue así, o si Sonoda.—Replico Honoka divertida.

—Eres insoportable aun, kousaka.—Dijo con fastidio Umi.

—Lo se, pero aun así somos amigas de mucho tiempo, Umi-chan.—Recordó, saltando a ella para abrazarla.

—Cierto, todo porque matarte no dejaría algo bueno.—Bromeo mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

—Vamos, mejor guíanos a la mesa que has reservado.—Pidió Maki, quien solo suspiro por el modo de ser de esas dos.

—Claro.—Acepto Umi con una sonrisa.

—¿Ya has planeado lo que dirás? ¿Traes el anillo?—Pregunto Honoka, mientras era guiada.

—Si.—Respondió después de ponerse roja, ya que la pelinaranja había llamado mucho la atención.

—Cariño, no presiones mas a Umi de lo que ya esta.—Dijo con voz calmada Maki.

Llagaron a la mesa que les correspondía y Maki paso a sentarse enfrente de donde Umi, Honoka siguió su ejemplo y se sentó a lado de su pareja.

—¿Crees que tarde en llegar?—Pregunto Maki, para empezar a calmar a la peliazul, ya que se notaba su impaciencia y un leve temblar en sus manos.

—Dijo que haría todo por salir a tiempo, de la sesión de hoy.—Respondió aun nerviosa.

—Así, que papel hará ahora, ¿sabes?—Pregunto de nuevo maki, después de apagar y guardar su teléfono. Mientras que Honoka no dejaba de maravillarse con el menú.

—No me quiso adelantar nada.—Dijo tras suspirar.

—Seguro es, para que no vayas y golpees al tipo con el que este trabajando.—Bromeo Honoka, pasando la mirada a las dos chicas de su lado.

—Ese tipo se lo merecía, creía que por grabar unas escenas de besos con mi Nico ella le agarraría cariño, se merece esos golpes.—Se defendió Umi con un puchero Y cruzándose de brazos. Mientras giraba la cabeza.

—Les gusta molestarse aun después de muchos años.—Opino con fastidio la pelirroja.

—Chicas, ¿Como están?—Pregunto una mujer de cabello color jengibre, la cual sostenía de la mano a otra castaña que sonrió tímidamente al momento que las vistas de todas se poso sobre ella.—¿Nico, aun no llega?—Todas le negaron con la cabeza, ya que se habían quedado sin palabras.—Que bien...—Soltó aliviada, ganándose la mirada de molestia de la peliazul.—Lo digo, porque no quería ser la ultima en llegar y perderme de este gran paso que quieres dar; espero no nos haga esperar mas y llegue ya.—Dijo nerviosa la pelijengibre mientras terminaba de acomodar a su pareja en las sillas de lado derecho, a lado de Honoka ya que era ahora la mirada de la ojivioleta la que perforaba su alma.

—Y dinos Tsu-chan, ¿Quien es esta jovencita?—Pregunto Honoka alegre de ver a su amiga después de mucho.

—Oh, bueno ademas de disfrutar mi estancia en parís me encontré con Hanayo la cual es mi novia desde hace casi un año.—Respondió cortes y evitando ver a la pelirroja.

—Que bueno es ver que alguien se ha ganado el corazón de alguien que parecía indomable.—Dijo Maki lo mas calmada que podía sonar.

—Verdad que si.—Secundo la misma Tusbasa que evita sonora muy brusca.

—¿Y va a venir Nozomi?—Pregunto Honoka, quien sentía como se tensaba el ambiente.

—No, se encuentra fuera del país, como siempre.—Respondió Umi al instante ya que no quería que las cosas se pusieran problemáticas como otras veces.

—¿Ahora donde anda visitando?—Pregunto Honoka para que la conversación se fuera por esa rama.

—México...

—Nico, ya llego.—Anuncio una pelinegra que había saltado a la peliazul, la cual no tardo en ponerse roja.

—¿Como te fue hoy, amor?—Pregunto nerviosa Umi, después de besar la mejilla de su pareja.

—Bien, no me querían dejar ir; pero Nico no rechazaría la oportunidad de pasar un día con todas sus amigas ya que sabe la mayoría apenas y si tiene tiempo.—Respondió tomando asiento a lado de su amada.

—Lo bueno que has llegado, enana.—Dijo Tsubasa para ganar la atención de la pelinegra.

—Tsubasa...—Bufo molesta Umi, mientras que Nico había dicho con emoción.—¿Como estas? Has vuelto después de mucho, que bueno es verte.—Dijo Nico, lanzándose a abrazarla. Tsubasa saco la lengua a Umi quien solo se contenía a pegarle .—Pero te recuerdo que estamos a la par, solo por unos centímetros no estas en condición de decirme enana.—Agrego la de ojos rojos, al momento de separarse de ella y pellizcar sus mejillas.

—Lo siento...—Se disculpaba Tsubasa, quien intentaba que esta le soltara.

—¿y bien, que nos lleva a reunirnos hoy?¿Umi?—Pregunto Nico regresando al fin a su asiento.

—Bueno falta, Nozomi.—Recordó Maki.

—No me puedo imaginar el porque, pero si suponía que ella no estaría hoy.—Dijo Nico con calma y segura de lo que decía.

—Aun así la llamare, deseo que escuche esto.—Dijo Umi, evitando ver a su pareja.

—Esperemos responda...—Dijeron todas a la vez, lo que llevo a todas a reír.

—No sean pesimistas...—Dijo Umi, quien marcaba en su celular el numero de su a amiga.

—Bueno, Umi-chan...—Se escucho del celular que estaba en altavoz.

—Hola, Nozomi ¿como estas?—Pregunto la peliazul después de callar a todas.

—Parece que están todas, ¿verdad? ¿Por que?—Pregunto sorprendida Nozomi, quien de su lado se encontraba recostada.

—Yo las reuní ya que deseo que esta noticia sea conocida por todas de mi y no de otros.—Inicio con voz algo temblorosa.—Pido no me interrumpan ya que esta discurso me costo aprendérmelo...—Nidio al ver que Honoka casi abría la boca.—Nico, cuando nos conocimos solo nos vimos como amigas, con el tiempo llegue a desarrollar sentimientos que aunque extraños... con el tiempo logre expresar. Lo cual te agradezco Honoka y Nozomi por haberme ayudado a dar este paso que hasta hoy no me arrepiento, aun habiendo perdido el apoyo de mis padres. Pero pude salir adelante y ahora soy alguien gracias a la ayuda de todas, en especial de ti Nico que nunca te has apartado de mi lado...—Pare esto ya empezaba a sudar y tuvo la necesidad de tomar un poco agua antes de seguir.—Amor, mi querida y amada Nico, ángel y pequeño demonio que te robaste mi corazón...—Mientras decía esto sacaba de su saco una pequeña cajita color negra del bolsillo derecho de saco.—¿Te casarías conmigo?—Pregunto al fin con una sonrisa nerviosa y a la vez de alivio.

Nico se limito a asentir para luego soltarse a llorar, llevando a Umi a socorrerla con un abrazo tierno, pero fuerte, tras poner en su dedo el anillo.

—Eres una tramposa...—Dijo al fin Nico.—Me has ganado... no se vale.—Agrego mientras se separaba del abrazo de su peliazul y sacaba de su bolsa una cajita color azul.

—Parece que siempre nos ponemos de acuerdo... verdad.—Afirmo Umi tras darle un beso en los labios, que como pocas veces no le molestaba o avergonzaba al hacerlo en publico. Nico le puso el anillo y ambas se abrazaron, el silencio duro poca ya que aplausos de quienes le rodeaban se empezaban a escuchar.

—Felicidades.—Dijeron la mayoría al unisono alzando su copa.

—Gracias, son grandes amigas.—Dijo Nico, quien reía y sonreía de oreja a oreja, al ver que Umi ocultaba su rostro entre su pecho ya que al final la vergüenza se había hecho presente en la peliazul que sacaba humo por las orejas.

—Me alegro por ustedes dos chicas, me hubiera encanto estar ahí para afirmar mi aprobación. Umi, mas te vale no lastimar el corazón de mi pequeña Nicochi.—Dijo alegre la pelimorada al otro lado de la linea.

—Lo se, pero ahora es mas mía que tuya.—Dijo Umi haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Ahora solo falta que tu nos presentes a alguien.—Se unió para molestar Tsubasa que se había acercado el teléfono.

—¿Tsubasa-chan? Mira que llevaron los vientos de parís a su lugar de origen.—Dijo Nozomi con un tono de burla.—Me alegra saber que estas por ahi. Por favor, solo no te metas en problemas con la pequeña Maki-chan.—Agrego con "reproche".

—Disculpa ser la mas joven de las 4.—Bufo molesta la pelirroja, que arrebato molesta el celular de las manos de la ojiverde.—Aunque es solo por dos años.

—Te perdono.—Respondió entre carcajadas la mayor.

—Disculpen, yo tengo 27 años.—Dijo la castaña con timidez al ganar la atención de todas.

—Vaya escucho la voz de alguien nueva, ¿quien eres?—Pregunto curiosa Nozomi.

—No le vayas a asustar.—Amenazo Tsubasa quien recuperaba el teléfono.—Es mi novia, se llama Koizumi Hanayo, y de verdad no le molestes.—Dijo con voz firme.

—Parece que alguien se ha ganado el corazón de la indomable, Tsu.—Canturreo feliz Nozomi.—Bienvenida a la familia Hanayo-chan, espero conocernos prontos. Cuida bien de la rebelde que tienes de novia, no la dejes ir fácil.

—Gracias... Espero, que sea pronto... Eso haré.—Respondí Hanayo quien parecía agarrar mas seguridad.

—Tu también, piensas lo mismo...—Resoplo Tsubasa.—Pero ya te veré con alguien algún día y te la aplicare.—Agrego después de suspirar.

—Bien, brindemos. Porque mas cosas buenas lleguen a todas y por la única soltera, para que pronto consiga a alguien.—Dijo Nico, quien guiño a Tsubasa y le ofreció una sonrisa.

—Nicochi, no quieres... No~zo~mi~chan, he vuelto y traje algo que estoy segura te gustara.—Fue interrumpida la pelimorada, y otra voz se hizo presente en el lugar.—Claro no mas que la noche de ayer...Rin-chan...—Interrumpió nerviosa Nozomi que se encontraba sudando. Las demás se aguantaban las ganas de decir algo, pero su mirada era de cómplices.—Por cierto, hoy tomare la revancha por la marca que me has hecho en...—La llamada se corto en ese instante. y un mensaje llego poco después. _Hablaremos mas tarde, les deseo mucha felicidad y existo. Posdata: Esto no es para reírse._

—Parece, que no esta tan atrás de nostras.—Dijo Honoka, provocando que todas la presentes se soltaran a reír.

—Bien, esta noche es para celebrar. Hora de pedir.—Dijo Umi quien ya lloraba de tanto reír.

* * *

—Honoka, se supone conducirías de regreso tu.—Reprocho molesta la pelirroja que dejaba en el asiento de copiloto a la ojiazul, que aun siendo mala para el alcohol había tomado de mas.

—Lo siento...—Dijo apenada la pelinaranja que ponía la mirada de perrito triste.

—Suspirar.—Ya conduciré yo, pero no hagas esa mirada., que me enfadare.—Dijo después de ponerle en cinturón de seguridad.

—Nishikino-san...—Llamo con miedo una castaña a la pelirroja por la espalda.

—Si. Ah, Koizumi, puedes decirme Maki. Al final si eres la pareja de una de mis amiga, también eres amiga mía.—Dijo Maki tras cerrar la puerta del copiloto.

—Gracias por la confianza... Maki-chan...—Dijo mas tranquila la castaña que aun jugaba con sus manos.

—No te preocupes, Hanayo todas me dicen así. ¿Y te puedo ayudar en algo? ¿Y Tsubasa?—Pregunto lo mas calmada que pudo al ver que la mujer frente a ella parecía querer decirle algo.

—En el coche, le pedí me esperara ya que deseaba decirte algo...—Respondió un poco mas segura, mientras apretaba los puños.

—¿Y que puede ser eso?—Pregunto con una sonrisa y ladeando la cabeza.

—Quiero decirte... que se, no te llevas bien con ella y se el porque, pero te puedo asegurar que ella me ama y yo le amo.—Dijo con el tono de voz mas alto.— Así que por favor, intenta superar sus indiferencias, porque ella te aprecia como su amiga y aunque no lo diga le duele la frialdad con la que la tratas.—Pidió inclinándose un poco y hablando mas quedito.

—Jaja, perdón.—Pidió al ver la mirada extraña y levemente molesta de la castaña.—Es que no esperaba esto. Estoy segura de que ese corazón indomable, es puro y honesto; se que nunca ocultaría nada de quien es importante para ella. Eres muy valiente, Hanayo. Y eso lo se, a mi también, pero no se lo digas. Soy yo quien, quiere estar bien consigo antes de poder arreglar las cosas. Así que no te preocupes, no, nos vamos a matar. Te lo prometo.—Agrego Maki, que le guiñaba el ojo en plan cómplice. Mientras que Hanayo sonreía aliviada.—Ahora vuelve con ella, si no, pensara que estoy atacándote. Por favor no le digas nada de esto.—Pidió de nuevo con un tono mas firme.

—Claro. También, quería entregarte esto, ya que he conocido en persona a la doctora Nishikino Maki en persona.—Dijo extendiéndole un folder color crema, para después salir corriendo a donde estaba el coche de su novia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Vamos, despierta... Honoka. Ya llegamos.—Dijo Maki, que movía a su pareja para despertar le. Pues poco después de arrancar se había quedado dormida.

—No ese pan es mio...—Grito la pelinaranja al momento de despertar.

—Vamos, no es mucho para llegar al cuarto. Después de un baño, te vistes y vas a dormir.—Dijo Maki mientras la ayuda a salir del coche.

—Si señora...—Bromeo Honoka, quien recibió un leve golpe en la cabeza.—Auch...

—Camina.

—Lo siento cariño... no quise ofenderte...

—Suspirar.—Esta bien, pero no pongas esa cara de verdad. Se supone que tu eres la mayor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al llegar a la habitación, Maki ayudo a desvestir a Honoka, quien de la nada se puso a reír, confundiendo a la menor.

—¿Que pasa por tu cabeza?—Pregunto curiosa.

—Nada.—Respondió dando un beso en sus labios y entrando al baño para ducharse.

—Y ahora que le pasa.—Se dijo para si la pelirroja, completamente roja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Cariño, ¿Por que sigues siendo así con Tsubasa?—Pregunto Honoka, ya cambiada y recostada en la cama.

—Solo, que tu eres mía...—Respondió un poco molesta.

—Así es, por eso nos casamos. Pero ella supo apartarse en su momento, podrías llevarte de nuevo con ella bien, tu eras su amiga mucho antes que yo.—Dijo lanzando a su espalda y abrazándola con delicadeza.

—Lo se... Sabes que soy celosa...—Susurro Maki, ya que admitir eso le costaba.

—Jeje, me encanta cuando mi tomate es honesto.—Dijo Honoka mientras empezaba a besar el cuello de la menor.

—Oye...—Intento reprochar molesta, pero aquellos labios que empezaban pasara de sus hombros hasta la oreja derecha le hacían cosquillas y a la vez le existaban.—Honoka... es mejor... que vayamos a... dormir... —Decía cada vez con la respiración más agitada. Ya que su pareja había metido las manos bajo la camisa de esta y empezó a jugar con sus pechos, que aún no siendo iguales a los de su pareja tampoco eran pequeños como los de su amiga pelinegra.

—Sabes, que de quien me enamore, fuiste tu. Te amo.—Dijo con voz entre cortada, ya que ella también empezaba a sentir el calor de Maki y el suyo, busco sus labios para besarle.

Prendas de ropa se encontraban cerca de una cama, aquellas que impidieron que aquello llegara a más, ya habías sido despojadas. Y ahora la mayor se encontraba saboreando aquellos pechos de la persona que más amaba, mientas que con sus dedos jugaba con la intimidad de su esposa, pasando por los contornos de aquella zona que cada vez era más húmeda; mientras con la otra hacia pequeños círculos en el abdomen y otras veces en la pierna de esta. La pelirroja se arqueaba cada vez más. Esa sensación de éxtasis la hacia querer llegar a más. Aferrándose a las sábanas y mordiendo su labio inferior con más fuerza cada vez.

Si bien era cierto que Maki era la que, se la pasaba más de traje, Honoka era quien en la cama dominaba. Y no por ser la mayor; si no, por que a la pelirroja le gusta sentir el tacto de la pelinaranja por cada centímetro se su cuerpo. Y Honoka disfrutaba complacer a su mujer, además de amar saborear cada centímetro de su piel.

—Honoka... No dejes marcas...—Dijo al sentir una mordida de esta en el pelvis. Pero la verdad es que ya le había hecho otras más, antes.

—Lo siento... Pero no me pude resistir... Eres tan bella y dulce... Maki-chan... ¿puedo?—Dijo viendo a sus ojos con cierta lujuria y ansiedad. Pero esta no haría nada más sin una respuesta aprobatoria de la ojivioleta.

Sin decir palabra alguna, solo asintió y dio la mirada que esperaba su ojiazul...

* * *

Bien, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Pido una disculpa, pero hay una falla con el internet, he tenido que venir a un ciber para poder terminar de editar y publicar. Quiero mandar un salado y un abrazo para el usuario **bellotasarutobi, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que te la hayas pasado bien.** Lamento la tardanza de verdad, pero no contaba con que fallara la conexión.

 **Reviews :**

 **bellotasarutobi :** Gracias por comentar, de nuevo una disculpa pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de esta serie, para ser exactos la segunda partre del capitulo 3.

 **HonoMaki22** **:** Thank you.

 _ **Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos...**_

 _ **Mil disculpas si hay** **algún** **error** **ortográfico** **...**_

¿Que opinan?


	6. 6 - Un encuentro para toda la vida

**#6.-Un encuentro para toda la vida ...**

Hola, ¿Como están?

Aquí un Two-shot un poco más corto de una pareja algo rara. Espero les guste.

 _Y por si no has leído alguno de los anteriores, te invito a darles una oportunidad._

 ***Estos One-shots, son con el fin de entretener, no de ofender.**

 ***En este caso, este será un DiaxChika.**

 ***AU.**

 _ **DESCLEMIER : Love Live School idols Proyec, NO me pertenece.**_

* * *

 **\- POV GENERAL -**

-Demonios, se me hace tarde... -Decía para si misma una chica de cabellera larga y negra, mientras subía las escaleras.- Me va a matar... -no pudo terminar cuando sintió como se iba para atrás.

Había tropezado y como pudo se giro para detenerse; cerro sus ojos de golpe, esperando el impacto con el piso y más fuerza. Después de oír un leve quejido, abrió con cierta timidez sus ojos que eran de color verde topándose con unos rojo vino …

-Lo siento mucho, gracias por ayudarme, ¿pero no te has lastimado? - Pregunto avergonzada y levantándose de golpe de la chica de cabellera naranja.

-No... gracias. - Respondió mientras se ponía de pie.

-A ti, seguro... - Iba a preguntar de nuevo cuando al revisar con la vista llego a los pies de la chica. - ... tu pie. - Dijo preocupa.

-No es na...dAAaa - Intento hacerse la fuerte e intento dar un paso más el dolor recorrió su pierna al instante de apoyarlo.

-Parece que si es algo, dejame llevarte a la enfermeria. - Dijo mientras ponía su hombro para que esta se apoyará.

-Yo pued...oo... adem...as... creo... que llegabas...tar...de... - Dijo mientras empezá a caminar y con una pequeña sonrisa. Más, soportaba el quejarse de más.

-Espera, eso no importa. Apoyate en mi. - Dijo al momento de alcanzarla y ponerse frente a ella. Ya que realmente apenas y si, se había alejado.

-¿Segura...? - Pregunto la ojivino algo culpable.

-Vamos. Yo soy la culpable. - Dijo con tono calmado y una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias... - Agradecio

Despues de casi veinte minutos llegaron a la enfermeria, Dia llego en busca de la enfermera pero esta no estaba. Reviso de nuevo la hora en su reloj que trai en la muñeca, suspiro pesado al imaginarse como se pondria su profesor y padre que para su mala suerte daba la primera hora. Con resignación busco entre los gabinetes algunas vendas y un ungüento. Cuando por fin encontro las pastillas para calmar el dolor se acerco a la chica que habia dejado en la camilla.

-Prestame tu pie. - Dijo con tono amable y tomando asiento en un banco cerca de la camilla.

-Claro. - Dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa amplia.

 _ **Es muy bonita... ¿Tendré oportunidad?**_

-Retirare el zapato y calcetin, y como veo que esta levemente inflado, posiblemente duela. - Explicó lo que iba a hacer algo incómoda, ya que la otra no para de sonreir le.

-Adelante. - Cedió, pensando que no dolería tanto.

-Tres, dos... - Empezó la cuenta regresiva para tirar lo más rápido.

-mmmmmm... - Se logró oir de los labios de Chika, quien por indicación segundos antes mordió el trato que le había entregado.

-Lo siento, toma... con dos pastillas tendras para hoy, y te recomiendo que cambies el vendaje cuando lo sientas flojo. - Indicó entregando una botella de agua y las pastillas.

-Gracias... supongo que estudias medicina. - Dijo algo adolorida.

-Si. - Afirmó fríamente, mientras terminaba de colocar el vendaje.

-Me llamo Chika Kousaka... - Se presentó al fin la pelinaranja.

-Perdona mi falta de modales, siendo yo quien te causo esto. Dia Nishikino. -Dijo, extendiendo la mano, que en segundos fue estrechada.

-Eso explica porque medicina. - Dijo sin mala intención Chika, mas aquello saco una gesto molesto en el rostro de Dia.

-¿y tu? - Pregunto lo más indiferente que pudo.

-Artes, principalmente danza y canto. - Respondió incómoda por la mirada asesina que le dedicaba la ojiverde y la presión extra en su pie.

-…Entonces esto es malo, tu pie estará mejor en mínimo, una semana... - En eso el celular de Dia, empezó a sonar. Sin ver la pantalla el quien le llamaba, ya trago pesado saliva. - Lo siento tanto, ya se, esté es mi numero, cuando puedas mándame un mensaje y vemos que día quedamos para recompensarte...-Dijo en minutos para salir. - Si papá , ya estoy llegando... - Logró oír Chika, notando lo asustada en su voz.

-Sonrisa satisfactoria. -Que bonita. Bien creo que mejor empiezo a caminar para llegar a la siguiente clase y de paso disculparme con la profesora.-Se dijo así, apoyando primero el pie bueno y luego el malo, y comenzando a camina.

* * *

Dia subía a prisa las escaleras hasta que llego a la puerta de su clase y antes de tocar se mentalizaba para mantener la calma. Esto fallo ya que cuando abrió sus ojos la puerta había sido abierta y peor aún quien salia, era su mismo padre que ese día daba las primeras horas en la universidad para dar clases.

-Jovencita, se ha perdido el primer periodo. -dijo con semblante serio.

-Lo se, disculpe por llegar tarde. -Dijo inclinandose un poco.- pero cuando venia para aca...

-Me explicaras después , por ahora al laboratorio, pasamos ya a la practica. Espero que no se equivoque.

-Si...

-Dia-chan, toma los apuntes. - Dijo un chico que salía del salón y se había lanzado a saludar de un abrazo a la pelinegra.

-Gracias You-kun - Dijo Dia, ofreciéndole una leve sonrisa.

-De nada. - dijo el chico peligris sonriendo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Chika-chan hasta que llegas, ¿Por que has tardado? - Pregunto un pelirrojo algo molesto.

-Lo siento Riko-kun, pero de camino para haca... - Chika fue interrumpida cuando fue jalada por el chico dentro del salón.

-Explicaras después, ahora si no, nos presentamos nuestras notas serán bajas...- Reprochó mientras tiraba.

-Espera... - Intentaba pararlo ya que al apresurar la a caminar apenas si podía evitar su pie derecho.

-Bien, veo que están listos cuánto más rápido mejor. - Dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños, quien miro al instante la carpeta en su mano.

-Si. - Afirmó Riko. - vamos toma tu posición. - Susurro el muchacho antes de tomar asiento frente al piano.

-Pero...

-No tengo mucho más tiempo. - Dijo la mujer colocando la vista a los dos jóvenes.

-Bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Entonces, pensaste que no iba a empeorar si bailabas... - Grito con ironía y moviendo las manos una rubia que fulminaba a la joven en la sala de espera del hospital.

Minutos antes esta junto con su pareja se encontraban en un auditor para una presentación de pasos y letra para una obra de la que ellas se encargaban. Pero al ser llamada del hospital informando que su hija había sido trasladada por una fractura ninguna perdió tiempo y salió donde se les había indicado.

-Lo siento, mamá Eli. - Se disculpa la joven pelinaranja con la mirada al piso y resistiendo las ganas de llorar. Y no sólo por el dolor, realmente no le gusta que alguna de sus madres se pusiera así y más la rubia, quien era más dura.

-Vamos cariño, no seas dura. -Reclamo una pelinaranja que apoyo su mano en el hombro de su esposa. - Además una vez hiciste algo parecido... - Recordó la ojiazul entre rodillas y una mirada indescifrable para Chika.

-Honoka... En esa ocasión no era más que un dolor a esguince, ella paso de un esguince a una fractura. - Se trató de defender la rubia quien iba relajando la postura y el humor.

-Yo también estoy preocupada... La lección ya quedo aprendida. Además, nuestra pequeña quiere llorar, lo necesita. No quiero que sea igual de callada de lo que siente, como alguien que conozco; así que, porque no mejor un abrazo. - Dijo con tono amable Honoka, quien fue la primera en lanzarse a su hija y abrazarle con mucha fuerza. - ¿Te unes ? - "Pregunto" mirándola algo desafiante, cosa que no noto Chika ya que lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Suspirar - Lo siento cariño, se que a veces soy demasiado dura contigo. - Dijo resignada y tomando participación en aquel abrazo.

-Mamás... Lo siento, fui irresponsable al pensar que no empeoraria... Pero amo bailar y creo que olvide... - Dijo entre llanto Chika.

-Lo importante es que sanará y estas bien. - Dijeron sin saber como a la par Honoka y Eli con tono maternal. Lo que llevo a reír a ese grupo de mujeres abrazadas.

A olvide mencionar que Riko-kun se encontraba presenciando a lado está escena , ya que acompaña a Chika al hospital.

-Fui mi culpa yo insistí en que bailará y no escuche lo que me quería decir. - Se disculpaba el joven que se inclino frente a las madre de su amiga.

-No te preocupes... Debí insistir en que no podía... - Dijo Chika quien intentaba que parara de pedir disculpas.

-Esta bien, por ahora hablaré con la escuela para ver que podemos hacer. Vamos a casa. - Dijo Eli, extendiendo la mano a Chika y ofreciendo una sincera sonrisa.

-Si. - Dijo devolviendo una sonrisa a Eli.

Honoka solo sonrió con dulzura a sus grandes tesoros, desde hacía mucho no pasaban tiempo con Chika, ya que el trabajo las tenía ocupada, así que agradecía de cierta ese incidente.

Mas una vos familiar la saco de sus pensamientos y volteo para buscar de donde provenía.

-Honoka. - Se oyó una vez más.

Aquella voz era la de, una mujer pelinegra y ojos rojos quien se acercaba a ella. En sus labios se formo una sonrisa.

-Nico-chan... - Susurro con tono alegre.

-Nos vamos, amor. - Dijo Eli, quien vio a su pareja un brillo como la primera vez que le conoció.

-Pueden esperar en el coche, vengo en un segundo. - Dijo para salir corriendo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Aún no puedo creer que hoy comeré en casa de ella. - Chillaba de emoción Honoka que en esos momentos parecía una niña, hiendo a un parque de atracciones.

-No pensé que te recordará. - Comento Eli, quien ya se había cansado de la conversación de su pareja.

Al parecer Honoka se había vuelto a ver con su sempai y amiga de la preparatoria otonokizaka. Nico Yazawa, corrección ahora Nishikino, quienes eran pareja un poco antes de la graduación de Nico, ya que el chico Maki es dos años menor que esta. Eli la conoció ya que era de su clase y nunca le agrado la actitud creída de ese chica.

-Vamos, sonríe. Se que no se llevaron bien, pero es una importante amiga casi una hermana.

-Lo se, llegando ahí lo haré. Ahora, puedo fumar un poco antes de llegar. - "Pidió" mientras sacaba uno y se preparaba para prenderlo.

* * *

Bien, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

 **Reviews :**

Ritsuki Kurusawi : Gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra te gustara. Espero esta nuevo shipp sea de tu agrado.

yqueyolera : Me alegra te gustara, pues tampoco es como mi primera elección, pero siento que se ven bien juntas. Lo anotare y tendré en mente, pero por ahora quiero terminar otros capítulos. Igual, ando algo seca.

¿Que opinan? ¿Quien gusta o shipea a estas? Aun este shipp no es tan raro. ¿o si? (Siento que olvido algo...ñe)

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 _ **Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico...**_

 ** _Mas adelante la segunda parte._**

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


	7. 7 - Incidente afortunado

**#7.- Incidente afortunado...**

 _ **¡ FELIZ NAVIDAD !**_

Hola, ¿Como están?

Lo se, ya paso, pero ocupada estuve. Aun, así hoy les traigo esto que prepare; pero he aquí un One-shot con una pareja que me ha costado algo juntar. Espero les guste.

 _Y por si no has leído alguno de los anteriores, te invito a darles una oportunidad._

 ***Estos One-shots, son con el fin de entretener, no de ofender.**

 ***En este caso, este será un ElixKotori.**

 ***AU.**

 _ **DESCLEMIER : Love Live School idols Proyec, NO me pertenece.**_

* * *

 _ **Para : Mi bella Kotori.**_

 _ **"Mi hermosa pajarita, hoy te mando un ramo de flores para decorar tu apartamento. Por cierto, esto también es una invitación para vernos en la plaza con motivo de admirar las luces, a las 7:30 en esa cafetería que tanto te gusta. Espero contar con toda tu noche, para celebrar esta fiesta. Por cierto; TE AMO."** _

_**De : Eli**_

Minami Kotori, rió divertida y sonrió con ternura una vez acabo de leer la nota. Si bien, los celulares, mandar un mensaje era mas efectivo; aquella rubia que en estos momentos llenaban la memoria, le gustaba ser mas romántica de lo que admitía. Así que una vez llego a su departamento se topo en la entrada un ramo de rosas con una nota, escrita a mano y cursiva. Volviendo a la peligris de ojos miel, coloco aquel bello detalle en un florero con agua, antes de ir a su habitación y buscar que ponerse. _6:05_ Dijo al ver el reloj junto a su cama, busco un conjunto adecuado para una cita de noche en este día, pues hoy era 24, navidad seria dentro de poco. Si bien años anteriores iba a casa para pasarla con su madre, este año ella y su padrastro habían salido a un viaje por varios países, regalo del hombre que ya llevaba unos cuantos años a lado de la señora Minami. Kotori no se opuso, al contrario feliz estaba de escuchar a su madre tan alegre, ademas sabia que su novia planearía algo. Una vez encontró la ropa perfecta, reviso la hora de nuevo; 6:32, enseguida busco su toalla para entrar a darse un baño e iniciar su _"ritual"_ para ponerse bella. A las 7:15 lista se encontraba, llamo a un taxi para llegar a hora exacta, metió en su bolso sus llaves, cartera y su celular antes de bajar por el elevador. Dijo la dirección al conductor y su viaje inicio.

—Señorita, llegamos.—Anuncio el hombre una vez se estaciono.

—Muchas gracias.—Agradeció la peligris, una vez pago.

Busco con la mirada entre las mesas el rostro de la persona que desde la preparatoria se había ganado su corazón. Una mirada triste se formo en su rostro al ver a su rubia favorita, pero antes de poder tomar su celular para marcarle, alguien le tomo por la espada, dio un leve brinco y viro el rostro para ver a su captor, pero antes de poder decir algo o cambiar algún gesto, de sus labios fue tomado un beso.

—Mi pajarita, mi Kotori,—dijo una rubia mientras le soltaba con delicadeza y agarrándola de la mano para que diera una vuelta—como siempre preciosa y bien vestida. Amo, lo buena que eres para los conjuntos.—Agrego dándole otro beso.— ¿Y, cómo estuvo tu día?—Pregunto al ver que se encontraba en shock la chica frente a ella.

—¡Moo...!—Bufó para hacer un puchero, inflando las mejillas y evitando la mirada a la rubia que empezaba a reírse.—Eli-chan, se quedara sin besos los que resta de noche.—Dijo mientras empezaba a perder el rubor de las mejillas.

—Lo siento, amor, no te enojes conmigo.—Pidió Eli sin para de reír mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su novia, la cual se resistía.—No me dejes sin el elixir de mi existencia, de mi vida, de tus bellos labios.—Agrego en susurros al oído de Kotori, mientras intensificaba el abrazo.

—Idiota... eso no es justo.—Se quejo infantilmente una vez cedió a corresponder el abrazo de su pareja.

—Jeje, pero soy tu idiota.—Secundo la idea con gracia.—Ahora nos vamos.—Dijo depositando un beso en la cabeza de la peligris que solo asintió.

Olvide mencionar, que aun con los esfuerzos de la peligris, hasta ahora siempre _"perdía"_ cuando se trataba de dar algún detalle a su amada. Hasta ahora nunca había conseguido sonrojar a grandes extremos, como le pasaba a ella. No es que aquello fuera una competencia, pero no era buena perdiendo. Tomo la mano levemente nerviosa, pues al alzar la vista nota como varias personal les veían con rareza. A ella aun le costaba aceptar su relación ante lo demás y un miedo le invadió. Aquello saco un gesto de molestia en Eli, quien miro fulminante a todos los de su alrededor, quienes siguieron su rumbo. Apretó con delicadeza la mano de su pareja para llamar su atención.

—Mírame, estoy aquí.—Dijo Eli con voz suave.— No importa que piensen esas personas.—Agrego colocando u mano libre en la cabeza de la menor y ofreciéndole una sonrisa.— Esto entre tu y yo, ellos no tienen derecho a opinar en nuestra relación.—Afirmo con voz segura y tangible. Y sin esperar a mas ambas emprendieron su caminata hasta donde había varios árboles con luces de varios colores, y en el medio uno 3 veces mas grande que los demás.

—Gracias.—Dijo después de mucho Kotori, quien miraba al piso.

—No admiraras las luces, si ves el pulido del piso.—Dijo con una sonrisa la rubia que no apartaba la vista del pino.

—Lo siento...—Dijo apenada antes de alzar la vista y pasar a abrir la boca por lo iluminación.—Que hermoso.—Chillo emocionada y sonriendo de nuevo.

—Decidido.—Grito de la nada Eli lanzándose a abrazarla por la espalda.

—¿El que...?—Pregunto confundida Kotori y levemente sonrojada por aquel acto de cariño, pero apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de la su rubia.

—Que con esta iluminación, los colores que no son ni cálidos ni fuertes, resalta lo bella que eres. Y el conjunto hacen que robarte para hacerte mía esta noche no suene una locura.—Expreso ocultando su cabeza en el cuello de Kotori, la cual se sobresalto al sentir la respiración de Eli, quien ademas no evitaba sacar humo cual tetera.

—Eli-chan...—Llamo nerviosa Kotori quien buscaba los ojos azules de la chica.

—Pero, si mi bella pajarita no gusta.—Dijo más para si mientras se apartaba.—Ademas, planea algunos lugares donde me gustaría me acompañaras.—Agrego sacando un pequeño papel.—Pero antes dos pequeños favores.—Pidió con la compostura restaurada.

—¿Cuales?—Pregunto Kotori ladeando la cabeza. La verdad es que aquella idea la había hipnotizado, pero sabia que cuando la rubia hablaba con rapidez de otro tema, es que se sentía invasiva y al no querer parecer lo mas, evitaba hablar de ello a toda costa al punto de llegar huir. Y no queria que la velada se arruinar a tal grado.

—Uno. Acepta este pequeño detalle.—Dijo extendiendo una cajita circular. color dorado con un moño de listos negro. Sonrió antes de abrirla, Y una vez viendo el contenido paso a una sonrisa maravillada.

—¿Te gusta?—Pregunto levemente sonrojada Eli, pues aquella expresión le precia tierna.

—Me encanta.—Grito lanzándose a besarle.

—Me alegra escuchar eso...—Dijo después de suspira aliviada.

—Es muy precioso, yo...—Para en seco al pensar de nuevo las cosas que había tomado y noto que había olvidado lomas importante.

—Y antes de que me des tu regalo, deseo tomar una foto.—"Pidió" antes de sacar su cámara. Y acomodar a la chica donde creyó era el punto perfecto.—Sonríe.

Kotori, solo asintió y después de ponerse el collar, que tenia de dije un pájaro hecho de plata, con una piedra color ámbar donde los ojos del mismo.

—Hora de empezar nuestro recorrido.—Anuncio Eli, tomándola del brazo.

Iniciaron por un restaurante que aun no siendo caro, la comida contaba con una calidad y sabor que causo en ambas dejar una propina más grande de lo normal y mandar sus felicitaciones al chef. Pasaron a un karaoke, donde ademas ofrecían bebidas, Eli pidió para ella una cerveza y para Kotori un té al no ser tolerante al alcohol; mientras estas eran traídas Kotori tomo el primer turno...

—Espero me salga.—Dijo antes de dar play.

¿Por qué, Por qué, Por qué?

Te veo en el espejo aunque no estés

Reconozco tu voz, sé que hay algo aquí entre los dos

Siento, siento, siento

Que te conozco de antes de hace tiempo

Que el destino cumplió su misión

Y aunque quieran quitarme la voz

Yo pegaré un grito al cielo

Soy más fuerte si estamos los dos

Va a rendirse el mundo entero

Yo contigo, tú conmigo

Le daré la vuelta al cuento y aunque muera en el intento

Vamos a escribir lo mejor

Yo contigo, tú conmigo

Gon gon goro gon gon

Que va ser mi

Gon gon goro gon gon (X2)

¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?

Te escucho cuando hablo y aunque no estés

Eres parte de mi y no quiero verme sin ti

Siento, siento, siento

Que te conozco de antes, de hace tiempo

Que el destino cumplió su misión

Y aunque quieran quitarme la voz

Yo pegaré un grito al cielo

Soy más fuerte si estamos los dos

Va a rendirse el mundo entero

Yo contigo, tú conmigo

Le daré la vuelta al cuento y aunque muera en el intento

Vamos a escribir lo mejor

Yo contigo, tú conmigo

Gon gon goro gon gon

Que va ser mi

Gon gon goro gon gon (X2)

Contra el viento

Nuestro momento, sé que ya llego y lo presiento

Contra el mundo, los mares, no habrá quien nos separe

Contra el viento, el viento oh

Yo pegaré un grito al cielo, soy mas fuerte si estamos los dos

Va a rendirse el mundo entero.

—Tienes una bonita voz.—Dijo mientras aplaudía Eli, quien ya se encontraba bebiendo.

Después de una hora llegaron a un parque cercano a la caza de Kotori, donde ambas tomaron asiento en el pasto y se pusieron a hablar de cosas triviales, pasando por algunas bromas. Llegado el momento ambas gritaron ¡Feliz Navidad!, antes de darse un beso.

—¿Pasa algo?—Pregunto curiosa Eli antes de dar un sorbo a la botella de cerveza, la cual era de un paquete que había comprado poco antes.

—Nada... solo que , olvide mi regalo para ti en casa.—Respondió apenada.

—Me lo das cuando te deje en casa.—Dijo con dulzura Eli, antes de saltar de nuevo a abrazarla.

—Moo, porque siempre haces sin aviso.—Reprocho molesta kotori, mientras correspondía con mas fuerza a la rubia que reía por el brinco que había dado su novia.

—Porque es mi forma de decirte que aquí estoy.—Dijo besando la mejilla de esta.—No te has dado cuenta, que es cuando te deprimes que hago esto.—Revelo con una sonrisa culpable.

—Eres muy dulce. Te amo.—Dijo Kotori antes de besar de nuevo Eli quien por primera vez echaba humo y se teñía de rojo.

—Vamos es hora de ir a casa, o se hará mas tarde.—Dijo después de ver al reloj y evitando que su novia viera su rostro, agradecía que la noche le hiciera el favor de ocultar lo avergonzada que se sentía.—Yo te amo más de lo que tu ami. No lo olvides.—Agrego, besando su mano, antes de levantarse y extender la suya para ayudar a levantarse a Kotori.

—Lo dudo.

Caminaron en silencio, pero claro este no era incomodo al contrario, sentían como si se comunicaran con las miradas que debes en cuando se cruzaban y no por accidente la verdad. Al llegar Eli, escolto con alegría a su pajarita hasta su piso, y de ahí hasta su habitación.

—Espero aquí.—Dijo Eli al momento de soltarle mano.

—No... pasa... quiero pasar un rato mas contigo.—Dijo nerviosa Kotori, pero en su mirada había decisión.

—Yo...

—Eli-chan.

—Si...

—Seré yo quien te secuestre hoy, porque no entrare hasta que tu aceptes.

–¡Ehhh... !–Y por fin después de mucho Kotori pudo admirar lo roja que podía ponerse su novia ante una situación verdaderamente vergonzosa, como lo era la imaginación de la mente.

La cuál, por cierto no fue equivocada. Ambas lo disfrutaron.

* * *

Bien, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

 **Reviews : No hay... porque he subido doble. Je, no pensé en esto. Ya que.**

¿Que opinan? ¿Quien gusta o shipea a estas?—Siento que olvido algo...ñe.—Espero se la hayan pasado bien esta navidad y que tengan un buen fin de año.

 ** _...Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 _ **...Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico...**_

 _ **¿Abra alguna segunda parte?-Que opinan.**_

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


	8. 8 - El amor es

Hola, ¿Como están? Espero que bien.

Lo se, me la pase desaparecida algo de tiempo—por no decir mucho—lo siento pero el internet del lugar donde estoy cayó; ademas en la universidad estaba con proyectos, tareas y exámenes, realmente estoy apenada por tardar en actualizares. Y ha sucedido un milagro con la conexión que no pienso desaprovechar. Así que para ustedes les dejo el shipp numero 8, pero para evitar que suceda una tragedia les dejare los capítulos tal cual están ahorita en estos momentos. Y sin más, por el momento los veo abajo.

 ** _Y por si no has leído alguno de los anteriores, te invito a darles una oportunidad._**

 ***Estos One-shots, son con el fin de entretener, no de ofender.**

 ***En este caso, este será un NicoxNozomi.**

 ***AU.**

 _ **DESCLEMIER : Love Live School idols Proyec, NO me pertenece.**_

* * *

 **#8.- El amor es...**

–Odio esto de ti sabes, eres de lo peor... –Grito uno pelinegra antes de salir por la puerta.

Una mujer de cabellos morados solo suspiro, cansada; mañana era San Valentín, y no es que odiara la fecha, pero no iba a pedir un descanso en su trabajo para pasarla con su pareja. Quien a diferencia de ella muchas veces la otra era más de ser expresiva o dejar llevar por sus sentimientos.

Su relación inició un tanto de manera extraña. Cómo un juego para que sus amigas recordaran y _"fortalecieran"_ sus lazos. Terminando en aceptar que una alteraba el corazón de la otra.

 **. . .**

Hacia unos 11 años atrás, nuestra chica de cabellera morada, iniciará clases en su nueva escuela. Otra vez por trabajo de sus padres tuvo que cambiar y sin ganas de hacer amigas que extrañar luego, iba dispuesta al salón. Mentiría si dijera no estar nerviosa, ya que las clases ya llevaban dos semanas de iniciadas. En el camino, poco antes de ver a la profesora, logro ver a un par de chicas que corrían y una de ellas gritaba.

Se presentó y saludo como siempre hacia. Tomo asiento donde se le indico y se concentró en la clase. Bostezo, cuando la profesora salió y tomo un poco de aire. Emitía un aura algo oscura con la intención de que nadie se le acercará y funcionó hasta que una pelinegra bajita se paró frente a ella.

–Bienvenida a la academia femenina Otonokisaka.–Saludo con una pequeña sonrisa. Causando una sensación extraña en el estomago de la ojiverde.

–Nico, no molestes a la nueva si no quiere.–Replicó una peliazul que tomaba de los hombros a su amiga.–Perdona si te molesto o sorprendió, no suele entender lo del espacio personal. –Agrego una vez sentó a Nico en su lugar.

–Umi.–Llamó enojada.–En vez de preocuparte por lo que hago, deberías arreglar las cosas con Honoka.–Dijo la de ojos rubí, que se encontraba con las mejillas infladas y brazos cruzados.

–Ve como lo arreglo.–Bufo con cierto aire de grandeza y se encaminó en donde una pelinaranja se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en el pupitre.

Al llegar a su lado, extendió a su pareja uno de sus bentos y mostró a la ojiazul dos panes con un decoración muy tierna, llevando a toda la que lo veía suspirar. Excepto a la persona en cuestión que importa para Umi.

–Oh, vamos.–Grito incrédula.–Te crees que salí contigo por ser el "príncipe" de la escuela.–Dijo con fastidio.–Somos amigas desde niñas y amo todo lo que conforma a Umi-chan, se que no soy "madura" como mi edad lo pide, pero si ni tu entiendes eso y debo ser alguien que no, no veo porque seguir. Piensa lo. Ahora si me disculpas "príncipe" iré a comer a la cafetería sola.–Agrego haciendo el gesto con las manos y salir corriendo.

–¿Puedo preguntar algo...?–Interrumpió Nozomi a la pelinegra que miraba preocupada a la de cabellos azules que parecía piedra.

–Claro, deja me adivinar, ¿Por que le ha dicho "príncipe" o si estaban saliendo esas dos?–Pregunto con media sonrisa, ya que temía realmente por como acabarían las cosas.

–Ambas –Afirmó intrigada. Era la primera vez que asistía a una escuela femenina, y en la que veía una relación entre dos chicas; pues su familia siempre discriminaba estos actos "impuros".

–Umi,–señaló con cautela a la chica alta que parecía no salir del transe–e igual Honoka son muy buenas en deportes; pero respecto a modo de realizar alguna actividad, umi parece más un hombre que una chica con gracia.–Bromeo lanzando su cabello atrás con suavidad. –En los estudios Umi es de excelencia y la otra chica apenas y logra pasar parciales o entrega tareas. Pero al igual que yo, somos amigas desde niñas y esas dos al final siempre hacían una conexión. Hace poco antes de terminar la secundaria se declararon al mismo tiempo...–No pudo seguir cuando alguien le tomó de los hombros.–Umi, me lastimas.

–Esto es tu culpa, ayuda me...–Dijo con mirada amenazantes, que poco a poco perdió intensidad, ahora sus ojos mostraban que en cualquier momento esta lloraría.–Por favor, Nico.

–Primero, yo no soy la que insulto o insulta a Honoka al menos unas cinco veces al día, incluyendo regaños y no me niego a muestras de cariño cuando ella quiere.–Recordó irritada al ser culpa por todo.–Segundo, claro te ayudare, solo me sueltes y nos veamos en la salida, porque el receso acabara en poco.–La de ojos cafés hizo lo ordenado y ahora miraba al piso.–Por ahora, se que no te gustaba la idea, pero no molestes o hables con Honoka en lo que resta de día, necesita su espacio y pensar también. Esta claro.–Ordenó después de suspirar. Umi solo asintió y regreso a su asiento. Poco antes de entrar el profesor Nico dejo un papelito en la mesa de Nozomi que lo miro extrañada por unos minutos.

 _Puedo contar con tu ayuda, tengo una idea pero necesito de ti. Si, si, ¿puedes quedarte una vez acaben las clases? Por favor._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un par de horas antes...**

Una pelinaranja hablaba de temas sin importancia con una pelinegra que solo prestaba atención a la pantalla de su celular. Hasta que la otra reclamo atención con una rabieta, que avergonzó a Nico que cedió su atención a la ojiazul sonriendo con inocencia.

–Perdón,–dijo al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de la ojirubi–pero de verdad quiero un consejo de tu parte.

–Sobre que...–Nico se interrumpió sola, cuando abrió como plato los ojos e inconscientemente abrió la boca.

–Moo, Nico-han...–Se quejo Honoka al sentir que ya no le prestaría atención su amiga. Más una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en sus labios al ver la razón.–Parece que es nueva... Y ya a flechado a la única que dice es imposible.–Dijo cada vez con más tono culposo.

–¿Que cosas dices?–Pregunto Nico algo confundida por la actitud de su amiga, con compañía de una cara preocupada al verla.

–Las presentaré, ese es el primer paso a una relación, ¿No crees?–Dijo dispuesta a salir corriendo donde una pelimorada.

–¡Honoka, ni se te ocurra!–Advirtió la pelinegra una vez tomo el brazo de su amiga y depósito un leve golpe en su cabeza. Mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Honoka, aún tallando se, dónde el golpe brinco hasta la frente de su amiga ojiruby y la beso.–Veras que te conseguiré información de ella, mi pequeña Nico-chan.–Dijo antes de soltarse del agarre y salir corriendo.

–Honoka, ven aquí me las pagarás...–Gritaba con molestia Nico quien seguía casi de cerca a la pelinaranja que solo reía y sonreía.

–Alcanza me...–"Reto" Honoka quien sabia que la pelinegra no le alcanzaría hasta llegar al salón, donde tenía que estar antes iniciarán las clases.

–No deben correr en los pasillo.–Recordó una profesora a ambas chicas que pasaron por su lado.

–Umi-chan, ayuda me.–Pidió Honoka que se colocaba del lado izquierdo junto a la pared y tomando el brazo de Umi quien no apartaba su vista del libro en manos.

–No se vale meter a tu novia para que te defienda.–Reclamo Nico que se acercaba con paso seguro donde sus amigas.

–Ustedes dos paren...–Advirtió minutos después de fastidiarse quedar en medio de una riña de golpes y gestos.–Honoka disculpa te con Nico.–Ordenó Umi tomando la mano de su ojiazul con más cariño que la de Nico quien no tardó en quejarse–Nico, ya no molestes a esta tonta que seguro su cerebro no pensó con claridad cuando hizo o dijo lo que te irrito.–Agregó una vez miro a ambas fulminantes y soltó a ambas. Suspiro con fastidio y retomó su lectura.

–Moo, Umi-chan acaso soy una burla para ti.–Reprochó la de ojos azules qué pasaban a verse cristalizados.–Aún ahora que somos pareja. Me iré a mi lugar y perdona las molestias que está tonta te causó. Nico-chan perdona mis actos de hoy.–Finalizó con tono infantil, mejillas infladas y secándose las pocas lágrimas que se le había escapado.

–Creo que te pasaste.–Comento Nico preocupa y triste. Si bien su amiga lloraba muchas veces por cosas sin sentido esta vez sus ojos reflejaban mucha tristeza y dolor.

–Seguro se le pasara.–Dijo sin apartar la vista de la página.

–Si tu lo crees.–Dijo incrédula.

–¿Y por que discutían ahora?–Pregunto Umi, quien no notaba la gravedad y los tonos de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

–Veras...–Nico fue interrumpida por la voz de su profesora que la veía con cierta molestia.

–Bien clase tomen asiento. Antes de comenzar les presento a una compañera nueva que se nos unirá por un tiempo.

–Luego te digo.–Chilló antes de ir a su lugar.

–¿Quedo claro el plan?–Pregunto Nico que miraba al piso para poner más dramatismo, aunque en realidad era para que no vieron el rojo que teñia sus mejillas.–Espero contar con tu ayuda Tojo-san, pero igual entiendo si te niegas, entende...

–No,–interrumpió decidida–ayudaré en lo que pueda. Además será divertido.

–¿Por qué solo puedo observar?– Pregunto Umi que solo escuchaba con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

–No solo eso,–respondió algo cansada Nico, al ver que tendría que explicar de nuevo a Umi que hacer–también reflexionar, Honoka es una chica fácil de herir, tu siempre has sido su guardián, pero es momento de cuestionar ¿realmente la amas?–solto la pregunta más directamente y solo sintió su alma ser perforada– Suena duro y haré todo para que te de otra oportunidad, pero al final es bueno que ambas tengan a su corazón decido.

–Eso es demasiado poético para ti.–Dijo para molestar la peliazul que sentía cuchillas en su interior.

–Callate, si no quiere cambie de opinión.–Reto Nico quien mostró su mira enfadada.

–Se ve, que se lleva bien.–Logro decir Nozomi antes de echar a reír.

–Solo porque desde niñas nos conocemos y nos hemos tratado, ahora toleramos la idioteces de la otra.–Dijeron tras suspirar resignadas ambas al mismo tiempo que no dejaban de observar reír a la de grandes dotes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hoy en día.**

 _Una hora después..._

–Nico-chan, necesito volver a casa.–Bufo una pelinaranja, que jalaba del brazo a su amiga, observando a la pequeña de estatura tomar otra botella de alcohol.

–Puedes irte.–Dijo sin mirarla a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

Suspirar.–No puedo dejar a una amiga sola, aquí y en este estado, pronto llegará a tu límite.–Dijo tomando asiento a lado de ella, de nuevo.–Un vaso de agua, por favor.–Pidió al hombre que le veía desde la barra.

–Pide algo mejor, Honoka, estamos en un bar.–Grito Nico abrazando a la mujer que sonrió nerviosa al ver la mirada de alguna personas sobre ella.

–Nico, tu sabe que tengo cero resistencia.–Dijo mientras por dentro pedía le tragara la tierra. –Además mañana tengo trabajo.

–Trabajo... eres igual que ella.–Especto molesta y tomando de tirón la mitad del contenido que quedaba en la botella.

–Entonces eso es lo que te molesta y trajo aquí.–Aseguró Honoka que la veía de manera negativa.–Pensé que ya habían superado el hecho de que la otra no tuviera tiempo.

–Somos amigas en estos momentos, no paciente/psicólogo, así que...

–Y yo estoy hablando como tu amiga que es consciente y sabe como es su relación desde hace años.–Interrumpió segura.–Es más se me hace extraño que seas tu la que se queja.–Agrego antes de tomar de su vaso.

–Yo...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Bien, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

 **Reviews :**

 **Katengecchi** **:** Gracias por comentar. Pues personalmente yo tampoco, pero como estos capítulos son sometidos a votación este fue el ganador y había que crear una bella situación para estas fechas. De nuevo gracias por darte tiempo de leer.

 **Ritsuki Kurusawi :** Gracias ,me alegra saberlo. Lo se, pero no se me ocurrió... y aun ahora no le dan oportunidad de sacar su segunda parte.

Espero hayas tenido bonitas fechas, yo solo había visto imágenes pero no me llamo la atención mucho; hasta ahora, si son muy dulces, y me llevo su tiempo ya que no es común que escriba cosas así. De verdad me alegra ver te gustara, perdón por tardar, espero esto dure y no se vaya para ponerme al corriente de las demás y no solo esta sección. Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer y espero seguir contando con tu ayuda.

 **bellotasarutobi :** Gracias, pero aun ahora es la pareja a la que no dan pie a una segunda parte, aunque por ahí la tengo, igual y la suba aquí, solo la edite. Veo te gusta esa pareja, estoy planeando algo para ellas solo espera, que gracias a los problemas con esta red y la escuela me llevaron a que se juntaran muchas actualizaciones y la verdad no se por cual empezar. Por favor, solo se paciente. Y perdona mi alma por tardar. Lo de YouxDia, tal vez no sea malo, ningún shipp lo es, solo que Dia me encanta mucho con otras de las miembros, pero lo tendré en mente.

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 _ **Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico...**_

 ** _Más adelante la segunda parte._**

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


	9. 9- Eres mi pequeño demonio y tu mi

Hola, ¿Como están? Espero que bien.

Lo se, me la pase desaparecida algo de tiempo—por no decir mucho—lo siento pero el internet del lugar donde estoy cayó; ademas en la universidad estaba con proyectos, tareas y exámenes, realmente estoy apenada por tardar en actualizares. Y ha sucedido un milagro con la conexión que no pienso desaprovechar. Así que para ustedes les dejo el shipp numero 9, pero para evitar que suceda una tragedia les dejare los capítulos tal cual están ahorita en estos momentos. Y sin más, por el momento los veo abajo.

 ** _Y por si no has leído alguno de los anteriores, te invito a darles una oportunidad._**

 ***Estos One-shots, son con el fin de entretener, no de ofender.**

 ***En este caso, este será un HonokaxNico.**

 ***AU.**

 _ **DESCLEMIER : Love Live School idols Proyec, NO me pertenece.**_

* * *

 **#9.-Eres mi pequeño demonio... Y tu, mi chica pan.**

 **Hoy.**

–¡Honoka, el desayuno está listo, baja ya! –Anuncio una voz desde las escaleras.

–Ya bajo.–Dijo la voz que aun parecía cansada.

–Más vale que sea así.–Mustio la mujer que se encontraba prendida en llamas.

–Eres demasiado volátil, Nico-chan.–Se burló una mujer que bajaba por las escaleras y veía a una pelinegra prendida en fuego literalmente.–Ahora que ya estoy aquí, puedes calmarte, quiero darte un abrazo, mi pequeña demonio.–Pidió una vez se lanzó a sus brazos, apresurando a la bajita a calmarse.–Además te tengo un obsequio.–Dijo sacando una caja de su bolsillo.

–Sigues siendo dulce, pan-chan.–Replicó después de besar los labios que tanto le traían loca. Y aceptar la caja, para abrirla...

 **Hace unos 5 años atrás.**

En algún lugar, donde la luz no es atesorada y el calor que las llamas desprenden es una maravilla, acompañada de gritos pidiendo perdón. Un par de demonios con forma humana se encontraban jugando un juego de cartas, que incluía el nombre de algún mortal y "desgracias" que pasarían a este, si salia "ganador" de ser mencionado por alguno de ellos.

–La próxima es Sonoda Umi, hoy tiene una cita con una chica, se declarara hoy, ¿tendrá suerte? ¿Quien tira una carta?–Pregunto una "mujer" de cabellera rubia y ojos azules que no dejaba de tener en el rostro una sonrisa que reflejaba maldad.

–Nada de quien Eli, me toca a mi.–Bufo la voz de una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos carmesí. Que paso a mirarle fulminante.

–Esta bien, Nico.–Suspiro irritada. –Solo no perfores mi alma con eso mirada.–Bromeó entre carcajadas, una vez dijo su chiste.–¿Que carta pondrás?–Pregunto cuando al fin se calmo.

–Si tu vieras una, ya la habría hecho pasar por el sufrimiento de los rasguños una mil eternidades.–Dijo mientras terminaba de revisar su mazo de cartas.

–Vamos no te enojes enana, y continúa que la otra chica ya llego.–Pidió otra voz, que enseguida ganó la atención de las otras dos.

–Rin, tu solo quieres diversión, ¿Verdad?–Pregunto con mirada cómplice Eli a la pelinaranja de cabelleras ante de los hombros que tenia los pies en la mesa.

–Si, así que Nico, has algo quieres.–Respondió con cierto tono autoritario.

–Bien, pero te recuerdo que solo me llevas unos centímetros.–Recordó mostrando su lengua unos segundos. –Usare sentimientos confundidos y palabras hirientes, en el momento que se declare.–Sentenció poniendo en la mesa junto al nombre un par de cartas y como otras veces, para hacer funcionar lo, depósito un par de gotas de su sangre.

–Siempre fría y sin piedad para esto, pequeño demonio.–Dijo Rin antes de soltarse a reír al ver como la escena se volvía turbia y lágrimas caer por las mejillas de la peligris que se encontraba frente a esa tal Umi.

–Al final, nunca decepcionas, pequeña.–Alabo alguien por detrás de ella.

–Ya les he dicho que de mi estatura no se... Señor... Perdón.

–Esta bien, tengo un favor que pedirte, así que acompaña me.

–Claro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

–¿Por que...?–Preguntaba a la nada una chica de cabellera naranja, quien no paraba de llorar.

Les explico el contexto en que esta se encuentra joven, como pocas veces ese día se levantó tarde ya que era su día de descanso tanto de la escuela como en el negocio familiar. Así que con calma se paró y camino a la ducha, saliendo regreso a su habitación y se puso algo de ropa cómoda ya que quería salir a caminar por la ciudad. Llegado el momento bajo, pero antes de tan siquiera poder decir hola un explosión salio de la cocina y el fuego se propagó rápido, ya que la intensidad de los hornos era alta. Ella término siendo enviado al otro extremo con brusquedad noqueado sus sentidos y consiguiendo que con claridad buscara una forma de salir, la estructura no tardó en venirse sobre ella. No sabia donde se encontraba su madre y hermana en eso momentos, sospechaba que su padre y apenas estaría reconocible, pues sabia bien que no dejaba esa cocina más cuando dormía, descansaba o salí para entregar a ciertas personas que solo recibían las ordenes de él. El miedo de quedarse sola era lo único que pasaba por su mente consiguiendo en esta el peor estado de si.

–Oye tu, para de llorar no es el fin del mundo, sabes.–Dijo una voz con fastidio encima de la ojiazul quien no pudo evitar gritar de miedo.

–¿He, muerto ya?–Pregunto para si, con temor.

–Que parte de no es el fin del mundo, no entendiste. Estas viva, niña tonta.–Respondió la voz irritada.–Pero no falta mucho para que tus pulmones colapsen.

–¿Quién eres?¿Dónde estás?¿Que quieres de mi?–Lanzó pregunta tras pregunta.

–Yo como tal no tengo nombre, pero debido a otros encargos subo constantemente, así que asumí y respondo al nombre de Nico.–Dijobcon cierta apatía.–Bueno se me ha dado la tarea de subir a hacer un trato con una humana a algo que le es imposible el de arriba.–Respondió con cierta diversión.–Flotando arriba de ti, solo que el humo opaca a mi bella y sensual figura.

–Pues logró verte, eres muy pequeña.–Bromeó la joven que empujó levemente a la personita enfrente de ella, con una apariencia extraña.–Por esos cuernos y prendas rojas, junto con la cola, eres un demonio. ¿Cierto?

–Mira niña, –grito con rabia la pequeña figura pelinegra que se puso a tirar de los pelos a la pelinaranja que no dejaba de reír. Perece que el humo empezaba a acabar con el oxígeno que necesita la humana.–pasando a lo importante, si, soy lo que ustedes clasifican como demonio. Pero seré honesta contigo, como tal toda tu familia a muerto, así que como has podido demasiado y recalcado que no te quieres quedar sola; porque si sobrevivirás, y los bomberos aun no encuentran a alguno, tengo permitido revivir a alguno. Solo diciéndote que, si aceptas, tu alma ya no ascenderá llegado el momento de tu muerte.–Dijo a una velocidad acelerada, pero suficiente para ser entendido su mensaje.–Entonces, Kousaka Honoka, ¿a quien revivimos?

–Yo...–Honoka solo veía en blanco, no se podía imaginar porque tan siquiera le darían una oportunidad así, algún ser divino, que ahora entendía si existía. Si no, que condenarla al final del mismo o peor modo le des conservaba.

–No hay tiempo para dudar, ¿Quien?–Pregunto desesperada el demonio que contaba el tiempo en que la encontrarían.

–Y si mejor... Te escojo a ti. Yo quiero que el demonio Nico sea quien esté a mi lado de aquí en adelante, aun después de la muerte.–Dijo con sonrisa inocente antes de ya no poder más con el sueño que le invadía, cerrando al fin los ojos.

Un rayo de esperanza logro visualizar antes de perder conciencia, pues logró escuchar una voz diciendo "aquí rápido, una camilla, es débil pero hay pulso".

 **...**

Por su parte Nico había sido regresada a su "casa", pero seguía en shock, con la boca abierta y ojos en blanco. No tardaron en aparecer a su lado una rubia y pelinaranja, quienes no paraban de reír a montones y de forma demasiado ruidosa.

–Esta humana, me agrada.–Logro entenderse de parte de Eli.–Mira que... Hacer que la apática a los humanos sea suya por tiempo indefinido... Es para morir de risa.

–Nico, que haces aquí.–Reprochó una voz a espaldas de la mayor de sus demonios.–Debería estar a su lado ahora.

–Pero...–Quiso replicar una vez salio de su trance, pero al intentar virar se para encarar a la voz, noto en sus muñecas unos grilletes.–Esto es...–No pudo seguí pues siento como empezaban a jalar a esa. Sacando en ella un sentimiento que ya hacía mucho olvido; miedo.

–Te lo explicaré rápido.–Dijo el hombre que empezó a flotar a su lado.–Fuiste ahí para cumplir le un deseo, algo imposible a esa chica, pero al decir aquellas palabras sello un contrato similar al de un matrimonio contigo; así que hasta que ella muera no podrás pisar este lugar.–Logro terminar antes de ver como esta era expulsado de algo similar a una puerta, donde en segundos ya había cruzado.–Eso si, conserva ras parte de tus habilidades, para poder adaptarte.–Agrego a gritos el mismo tipo que asomo la cabeza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

–Señorita Kousaka Honoka, lamentó informarle que su familia no corrió con la misma suerte que usted.–Anuncio una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos morados.–Así que mi pregunta es, ¿conoce o sabe del número de algún otro familiar o amigo cercano con quien podamos contactar?–Pregunto con cierto miedo, que solo empeoró al ver los ojos tristes y cristalinos de la ojiazul.

–Yo...–Intento hablar pero un nudo se formo en su garganta.

–Pues más familiares no tiene, pero yo al ser su novia le apoyaré de aquí en adelante.–Respondió una voz segura y con alegría.–He venido en cuanto me enteré.–Agrego después de correr a abrazarle.–Perdona llegar tarde. ¿ella esta bien?¿sera dada de alta pronto?

–Lo está, y si, por eso la cuestión; necesito hablar con usted antes de eso, al igual que me firme un par de hojas y se podrán marchar.–Respondió la pelirroja que sostenía el no reír.–Solo una cuestión pequeña, tu mamá o papá podrían venir, necesito que la persona que firme tenga la mayoría de edad.

–Tengo casi 20 señorita, lamento que mi estatura no alcance la promedio pero ya soy una persona grande. –Grito molesta Nico, tras resoplar.

–Disculpe, si la ofendí.–Pidió haciendo una leve reverencia.–Entonces, acompaña me. Volveremos en unas horas.

Honoka solo vio a la puerta, aun con cara de impacto. Había pensado que gracias al humo y desesperación, su mente le había jugado una broma.–Una por cierto hermosa como ángel en figura y voz, solo que este se había presentado como demonio.–Pero resulta que tenia novia, de casi 20–apenas ella con 17–y con una apariencia bella. Igual que aquella personita que le había acompañado en la espera de saber si saldría viva o no.

Tenia que admitirlo su gusto iba en chicas más pequeñas que ella. Además esa personalidad le causaba gracia, pues creía que era una barrera para evitar hablar. Casi dos horas pasaron hasta que visualizo en la puerta a su "novia" quien una vez adentro dejo su sonrisa y solo miraba enojada a la humana.

–No sonrías, así. Por favor. –Dijo tomando asiento y suspirando, mientras se cruzaba de brazos– Gracias a tu deseo, estaré a tu lado cuidando de ti.–Agrego, pero solo puso cara de asco al ver que la sonrisa de la pelinaranja se ampliaba más de lo normal.–Me estas dando miedo, sabes.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tal vez perdí a mi familia, pero tenerte a ti es genial. Tu eres genial. Gracias.–Dijo en su defensa tomando la mano de la pelinegra, y llevando esta a ponerse levemente roja.—Además, sino, nos llevamos bien desde ahora, no podremos convivir en la misma casa. ¿Verdad?

–¡Ah!–Grito, soltándose, de la mano de su "pareja", con cierta indignación y sin poder evitar ponerse más roja.–Yo solo estoy aquí por ese pacto, ni más, ni menos; no me interesa ni un poco esto del amor o querer, eso es una mentira más en este mundo par justificar ciertos actos...–fue interrumpida por la puerta que fue tocada un par de veces–pase.

–Lo siento, la doctora Nishikino le mando esto.–Dijo entregándole una caja, una vez llego a ella.–Son sus cosas señorita Kousaka, esperemos pueda reponer su vida y si necesita ayuda no dude en volver.–Agrego estrechando la mano de la mencionada que sonrió levemente.

–Esperemos no sea necesario.–Dijo Nico con tono preocupado.

–Que tengan buen día.–Dijo la enfermera antes de salir par dejar a esas dos solas.

–Actúo y actuare así cuando estemos con alguien ajeno a la verdad tras esto. Así que no te emociones y de verdad, quita esa sonrisa me da escalofríos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Volviendo al hoy.**

–Regresaré algo tarde, el señor Kodowa quiere modificar el contrato, así que te encargo la tienda.–Dijo Honoka quien se ponía sus zapatos.–Sanada me espera para ir a verle.

–Bien.–Acepto con un puchero la de ojos carmín.

–No te enojes, volveré para la cena.–Dijo la otra que saltó a sus brazos.–Por mi, me quedaría a ayudarte y no me apartaría de tu lado. Pero sabes que ese señor es muy testarudo y llegar a un acuerdo es complicado.–Agrego besando su frente.–Ahora solo promete que no quemarás la tienda.–Bromeó una vez la otra se ruborizó y calmo.

–Tal vez, hoy si lo haga y volver a ser libre.–Respondió cruzada de brazos y pensando "como".

–Moo, Nico-chan sabes cuanto me enojaría contigo. Además...–No pudo seguir, pues un rayo de luz blanco le había atravesado él hombro y no pudo evitar caer de espaldas.

–¡Demonio, por fin te encuentro.!–Grito victoriosa una mujer que se acercaba a la pelinaranja.–Acabaré contigo.–Dijo tomando del cuello a la mujer y lanzar la a una de las paredes.

Causando que esta se quejará de dolor y terminará escupiendo algo de sangre. Esto fue lo que despertó del shock a Nico quien no entendía la situación del todo, pero entendía bien que aquella figura de cabellos grises era un ángel. Pero algo le impedía usar sus poderes. Llevando a esta ignorar lo que decía el "ser divino".

–Casi nueve años, para poder matarte.–Bufo desenfundando su espada con su mano libre.

–Oye tu,–dijo para ganar la atención del ángel, empezando a lanzar a este cosas –¿Que eres? ¿Que planeas hacerle a mi novia?–Pregunto con "inocencia e incomprensión" Nico pues no podía dejar saber que el único demonio ahí era ella, en estos momentos que no podía ni defenderse y mucho menos a Honoka quien sangraba de la herida.

–Mira pequeña este asunto es entre ella y yo. Lamento informarte que quien se ha hecho pasar por tu novia, es un demonio.–Informo el ángel que irradiaba odio, para ser un ser que "se mostraba con amor" a cualquiera.

–Estas loca, aquí el único demonio soy yo. Ella es más que una humana.–Dijo Nico quien no soportaba ver la cara de dolor de quien se había ganada su corazón, aun cuando al principio solo tuviera que estar a su lado por un capricho de la chica despistada y tonta de esos momentos.

–Jajaja, que buen chiste pero niña, toma mi consejo y vete. Solo te ha utilizado.

–Nico-chan, solo hay una... cosa que nunca te oculte... el amor que te tengo es infinito.–Logró decir Honoka, quien notaba la mirada confundida y preocupada de su "guardián infernal". Cerro los ojos, pues un cansancio se apoderó de ella y logro sentir el filo de la espada clavando se lentamente en su torax, el pulmón siendo perforado y vaciándose lentamente del aire. Nico empezó a presionar su mente para que le dejará usar el fuego o un teletransportacion pero nada, no pudo evitar soltar lágrima. Ignorando que el ángel le lanzaba una daga para dejarla inconsciente, pero al Honoka ver esto y desconocer su propósito no pudo fingir más, cambiando de lugar y abrazando a quien amaba.

–Honoka, lo siento...–Empezó a susurrar Nico.

–Y yo el mentir te.–Dijo Honoka quien se encontraba abrazando a la mayor.–Pero hasta caer inconsciente en el incendio de hace 5 años comprendí muchas cosas.

–¿Como...? –Logró decir con miedo una vez alzó la mirada y correspondió el abrazo.

–Pensé que Él no interviene o ataca a cualquiera en este mundo.–Replicó Honoka molesta, quien ahora se encontraba en un tipo de esfera no solo para proteger a Nico y ella, si no, para recuperar un poco de energía.

–Me debía un favor y junto con algunos otros los cobre. Yo soy la que viene por una venganza personal.–Dijo intentando atravesar el escudo.

–Y el demonio soy yo.–Rio Honoka quien en segundos cambio de apariencia, alas rojas como las de los murciélagos, un par de cuernos de apenas 3 dedos de grandes y una cola le hicieron verse intimidan te. Se levantó y miro con desafío al ser que no dejaba de golpear.–Además no he causado daños a nadie de este mundo para que "intervengas" con esa excusa.

–Hace mucho mataste a mi esposa en este mundo condenando la, no sólo al olvido de quien era realmente, sino, que hace poco causas te que me rechazara.–Dijo irritada por los comentarios inocentes.

–Ella no fue la única que murió aquí; hasta hace 5 años supe "viví" otra vida. Además si desconoces lo sucedido no hables.–Aclaro Honoka quien se sorprendió de la acusación.–Además yo nunca interviene en nada.–Nico trago con dificultad, llamado la atención de la pelinaranja pues reflejaba nerviosismo.–Utilizaré tu poder, así que tu que date aquí dentro.–Susurro antes de salir para lanzar a su atacante a las escaleras.

 _ **¿Continuará...?**_

* * *

Bien, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Y esperando que la red no me abandone, cuente con las actualizaciones pendientes.

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 _ **Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico...**_

 ** _Más adelante la segunda parte._**

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


	10. 10- Ni un millón de Te amos, alcanzarán

Hola, bien ya salude como dos veces antes, así que solo vengo con el ultimo capitulo que llevo de esta sección. Y creo la única que es como tal un One-shot. Igual no habrá despedida. Asi que, sin más, hasta otra. Bay.

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 _ **Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico...**_

 ** _Y por si no has leído alguno de los anteriores, te invito a darles una oportunidad._**

 ***Estos One-shots, son con el fin de entretener, no de ofender.**

 ***En este caso, este será un HonokaxErena.**

 ***AU.**

 _ **DESCLEMIER : Love Live School idols Proyec, NO me pertenece.**_

* * *

 **#10.- Ni un millón de Te amos, alcanzarán.**

–Pide un deseo.–Pidió con emoción una pelinaranja que sostenía una cámara.

–No se me ocurre alguno.–Respondió una pelimorada que aun se encontraba ruborizada.

–Vamos.–Alentaron las demás presentes que no dejaban de sonreír.

–No lo haré–Dijo segura tras unos segundos de "pensarlo".

–¿Por qué?–Pregunto la pelinaranja que dejo la cámara a una de las mujeres y correr a abrazar el cuello de la pelimorada.

–Porque tu eres mi mejor deseo,–respondió besando la mano de la mujer que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. –mis mejores momentos los vivo contigo.–Agrego jalando a esta con gentileza para poner la en sus piernas.

–Oh, eres muy dulce.–Rio Honoka quien oculto su rostro en los pechos de su pareja, para evitar que los demás la vieran sonrojada.

–Entonces apagamos las velas juntas.–Sugirió la otra que sonreía más que hacía unos momentos.

–Si.–Afirmó y acepto con emoción.

–Te amo.–Dijo antes de, besando los labios de quien amaba con locura.

–No más que yo.–Replicó la otras con una sonrisa ganadora y segura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Creo que ahora mismo, mi deseo es poder tenerte en mis brazos... Que sigas viviendo a mi lado... Porque... Porque tenias que interponer te... Debí ser yo, no tu el ángel de mi vida.**_

–Erena, es momento.–Dijo con dificultad una pelirroja, una vez puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

–Lo se... Pero no estoy lista...–Replicó Erena; pues había logrado se aplazará un poco más su despedida, y solo habían quedado los más cercanos. Agradecía la mayoría tenia un cargo y puesto grande dentro de su sección, como ella.

–Vamos, ella no le gustaba verte llorar.–Recordó la menor que logro retirar a esta para que la abrazara y dar pie a cerrar la caja de una vez.

–Lo se...–Dijo entre lágrimas.

–Entonces sonríe, y despide la, con la mejor sonrisa que tienes.–Fomento la pelirroja que no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas.

 **...**

 _ **Te amo. Eso es lo que siempre sentí por ti y como te recordaré.**_

Pensó mientras veía a las personas hablar de ella, mientras jugaba con el anillo en su dedo, ese que le había regalado como propuesta de matrimonio hasta que lo hicieran público, pero como la ojiazul quería que lo trajera y no lo ocultará le regaló un anillo un tanto único.

 **...**

–Hora de los regalos.–Grito con emoción Honoka que corrió a la mesa donde estaban los regalos de todos.

–Vamos, irradias más alegría que yo.–Bromeó la otra que apenas se levantaba.–La cumpleañera es quien abre los obsequios, así que no vayas a abrir alguno por mi.–Advirtió mientras se acercaba.

–Teniente, aun no entiendo como siendo tan opuestas se lleven tan bien.–Dijo una pelirroja de brazos cruzados.

–Celosa...–Gritaron todos en el lugar.

–Maki, te he dicho que cuando estemos entre nosotros, nada de formalidades.

–No es eso.–Replicó mientras se ponía a jugar con un mechón de su cabello.

–Es cierto, además ella es mía ya.–Se unió un tipo de cabellos negros y ojos carmesí.

–Ni quien quiera problemas con el Nico-chibi.–Bromeó un tipo de cabellos naranjas y ojos verdes.

–Ni yo con el gato callejero.–Respondió el pelinegro sacando la lengua.

–Ustedes dos paren.–Ordenó una pelimorada mas clara que el de Erena, que no paraba de reír por la situación.

–Lo tengo, este es el primero que debes aceptar y abrir.–Dijo Honoka quien regresaba con una bolsa algo pequeña.

–¿Revisas te todos los obsequios?–Pregunto con una gota de sudor en la frente.–Bien, ¿De quien es?

–No hice eso... Bueno no todos, pero había olvidado como era el que había traído.

–¿Tampoco recuerdas que es?–Pregunto algo preocupada, tomando la bolsa.

–Se que hay un papel que se debes leer primero.–Dijo después de pensarlo un poco.

–Bien, entonces eso haré.

 **...**

–Erena-sempai–Llamo Maki a la pelimorada que empezaba a ganar la mirada de los presentes.–Es su turno. Y después de usted y nadie pasara, así que usted marcara el saludo.–Erena solo asintió y camino al frente, tomo el micrófono y tomo un poco de aire antes de empezar.

–Buenas tardes a todos los presentes, gracias por asistir a este evento, donde se despide a una gran compañera...–Un pequeño nudo se le formó, pero continuo determinada.–No, ella era más; más que eso una amiga, para otros una hermana y algunos más se sentían como sus padres.–Dijo mirando a algunas personas que tenia a la vista y recordaba como se trataban, lo mucho que otros le conocieron.–Cada uno vivió con ella algún momento donde seguro una sonrisa nos saco y en otros consoló. Oportuna, no sera como muchos las describiremos cuando hablemos de ella, pero estoy segura que solo visualizar un segundo una paz llegara a nuestro corazón... Yo lo haré al menos... Pues al final cuido por mi vida, sin pedírselo.–Al momento un pequeño flash back rondo su cabeza, haciendo que pequeñas lágrimas se escaparan.–No nació sin un futuro predeterminado, vivió para describirlo y murió feliz porque llego lejos en lo que amaba. Es como acomodaría su frase para ella.–Agrego sonriendo.–Quien la conocía sabia que era su filosofía, mas cuando termina envuelta en caso de un menor. Creo que es todo lo que diré, recuerden a Kousaka Honoka con una sonrisa y ahora como se lo merece un minuto de silencio, y la muestra de respeto más grande que le damos a otros compañeros caídos... Firmes... Ya... Saluden, ya.–Fanlizo al mismo tiempo que ella hacia las instrucciones.

Después todo aquello, llego a un bar, prefirió dejar que su tristeza le guiará antes de volver al trabajo, pues algo era cierto ella seguiría ya no solo su sueño, sino, el de quien amaba, proteger y servir a la gente.

–Sabíamos que te encontrarías aquí.–Dijo Nico con una sonrisa.

–¿A que debo, me busquen?–Pregunto tranquila y alzando la cerveza en su mano. Pues suponía que ahí se encontraban todos.

–Yo la quise mucho, fuimos hermanas desde que ella tenia 7 años.–Dijo Maki quien se sentó a su lado.–Papá no pensó que esto pudiera ser lo suyo, pero mira que ser la segunda al mando después de Nozomi, es llegar muy alto.–Agrego divertida, al recordar la expresión de su padre terminando de leer la carta del departamento anunciando su ascenso.–Como sea, Erena–dijo para llamas la atención de la pelimorada–ella dejo mucho con la que la pueda recordar y se que a ti igual; pero aun así, quien merece la bandera, su arma y placa, junto con la joyería que cargaba eres tu.–Finalizó extendiendo las cosas a la mayor que le veía sorprendida.

–Maki, no es necesario...–Dijo aun sin creerlo ni estirar sus manos.

–Son tuyas. Hasta papá, cree lo mismo, esta más que orgulloso de todo lo que hizo, el como revivió y trajo un nuevo orgullo a la familia Kousaka que tu que ya eres más de la familia, espera un día vayas a casa y tomes con el algo.–Dijo consiguiendo que ella tomará las cosas.

–Di le que si es de pesca, voy en mi día libre.

–Lo haré.

Después de eso Maki junto con Nico se fueron, Eli y Nozomi brindaron una vez con ella, Rin la acompaño un poco más y una vez terminado su cerveza, pago para después retirarse. Eren se acabo lo último y pidió la cuenta, subió a su coche y coloco en el asiento del copiloto las cosas que le habían entregado. Esperando a que se le bajará el alcohol, prendió la luz del coche y puso una de sus canciones favor, tomo el joyero y saco pieza por pieza, riendo al recordar el momento y situación por la que paso para regalarse las. Al llegar al anillo su corazón para unos segundos de latir. Nadie más allá de familiares y amigos muy muy cercanos sabían que salían o bien que ambas eran lesbianas; así que le toco ver como alguien pretendía pedir una cita con ella o Honoka y ambas negaban, con la escusa de que como compañeros no podían salir. Muy pocas veces aceptaron pero al final rechazaban al tipo. Cosa que era verdad, pero y ellas rompían esa ley cada noche que podía, día de descanso o momentos donde, desde un beso hasta entregarse la noche entera pasaba. Por esa razón solo eran amigas de años frente a todos. Pero ese anillo, ese que le había regalo en su cumpleaños la semana pasada decía más de lo que era... era el de su compromiso. Honoka estaba decidida a dejar su trabajo terminado ese mes, para que esto pasara. Aunque ella se sentía mal y trataba de que cambiará de opinión no lo consiguió, así que tres días después, tras suspirar y ver que no conseguiría cambiarla de opinión acepto.

Por accidente se le cayó la caja y mientras la recogía, término cayendo el arma y la placa, con prisa también las recogió y fue cuando vio un papel, pensó que era el de la arma, que autorizaba su portacion y si, pero venia otro más.

Era una carta, con la letra tan única que conocía, venía su nombre. Y lo abrió con cuidado, sabia cuanto esmero llegaba a poner su amada y no pudo evitar reír al ver a esta en la cama en vez de reposar, escribir como si no hubiera a ver mañana. Extendió la carta y admiro unos segundos las letras. Respiro para preparar a su corazón, pues su mente le decía que era la última carta.

 ** _Para mi persona favorita número #1 en el mundo. En mi vida. Toudo Erena._**

 ** _Erena, puede que esto sea lo último que puedo decirte, Te amo. Espero igual solo sea idea mía que de esta noche no paso. Pero tengo que decir lo, te amo._**

 ** _Lo hiciste bien. Seguro que tu discurso fue el mejor. Quiero que se pueda que me alegro haberte conocido. Creo que la meta más difícil de conseguir era que tu me aceptaras; fue lo que pensé cuando te conocí, más el miedo que me daba pensar en tu rechazo cada que me decías amiga. Pero mira, ahora veo que tu también pasaste por eso. Si los pienso, puede que cuando jóvenes lo nuestro no tenia que pasa y el ahora, es nuestro. No puedo expresar con palabras cuanto te ame, amo y amaré de aquí hasta que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a encontrar. Así que si estás leyendo esto, quiero darte las gracias por cada momento que compartimos; por cada sacrificio o bien actividad que suspendiste solo para estar a mi lado cuando lo ocupe; por cada noche que escuchaste las palabras tontas y otras sin sentido de mi parte; por cada muestra de cariño física; por esas noches de desveló descubriendo como hacer a la otra sentirse bien; cuando te hechas te la culpa y era yo la verdadera culpable; por las muestras de valor; en pocas palabras por hacer ver que el hecho de haber sobrevivido aquella noche, el aceptar a mi nueva familia y ver que mis decisiones no fueron incorrectas, por todo eso, por dejar que hubiera un nosotras gracias. Gracias._**

 ** _Bien, es hora de decir adiós, espero sepas que no me apartaré de tu lado, así que no cometas locuras, ¿quieres?_**

 ** _No olvides seguir a tu corazón e intuición, vive tu vida, solo no me olvides._**

 ** _Adiós._**

 ** _Se despide quien te amar por la eternidad. Kousaka Honoka._**

Lo que había llorado días atrás, esa misma mañana no se comparaba con lo que ahora tras leer esa carta.

 ** _Maldita sea Honoka... Yo debería de ser quien te de las gracias, yo, yo... Yo realmente te amo..._**


	11. 11-¿Amor correspondido? -Parte 1-

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.

 _Primera parte de un two-shot de UmixKotori, asi que espero lo disfruten. Ya saben estos fics son para entretener, no ofender._

 _ **DESCLEMIER: Love Live School Idols Proyect NO me pertenece.**_

* * *

 **#11.-¿Amor correspondido...? -Parte 1-**

 ** _POV GENERAL_**

—Bien, acabe...—Dijo con voz victoriosa Umi, tras dar a la tecla de punto de su laptop.

Sonoda Umi, era ahora una escritora; antiguamente estudiante de la academia Otonokizaka y miembro de un grupo de Idol`s muy querido en su momento de nombre μ's. Si bien ella es la heredera de su Dojo familiar, había tenido el apoyo de sus padres para estudiar Literatura y no encargarse de este hasta que sus padres no pudiesen. Tras cuatro año acabo su carrera, y cuatro años después, había conseguido publicar 3 novelas y participar en 2 compilatorios de poesía. Ahora mismo había acabado su cuarto libro, que esperaba tuviese el mismo recibimiento que los anteriores.

—Eh, el amor es tan difícil, ¿O fácil?—Dijo una voz tras ella, con cierto tono burlón, por el pequeño brinco que había dado sobre su silla la peliazul.

—Honoka, se que tienes la llave... pero pudiste al menos tocar, sabes que no me gusta que me des esos sustos.—Reprocho con un leve rubor la escritora, antes de voltear la silla hacia Honoka.

—Lo siento...—Dijo con cierta dificultad, pues a esta todavía no se le iba la risa.

—… —Sin decir nada, se levanto de su silla y se encamino a la cocina.

—Umi-chan, no te enojes.—Menciono la pelinaranja antes de seguirla.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Pregunto mientras sacaba del refri una bebida.

—Bueno, Nozomi me dijo que te estuvo llamando y no le contestabas...—Dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la barra.

—Estaba escribiendo.—Dijo tras das unos sorbos mas a la botella y tomaba asiento frente su amiga.

—Nos hicimos la idea, pero sabes que desde la ultima vez, tienes que mandarnos un mensaje por lo menos con hora...—Menciono con tono de autoridad lo ultimo.

—No es, necesario. Ya soy mayor. —Dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Después de lo del segundo libro, no, nos puedes reprochar eso a ninguna... lo sabes.—Con mirada seria, mas preocupación y tristeza era otras de las emociones que reflejaban.

—Si, si. Estoy bien, si he comido y descansado lo suficiente. Además ya termine el libro. ¿Algo más?—Pregunta tras en listar con los dedos lo que sus amigas le habían dicho tiempo atrás.

—No, creo que no... pero como pensé que tardaría mas, le dije a Tsu que me viniera a recoger en dos horas.—Menciono con calma aquello, mas Umi le molestaba.

—Pues dile que venga por ti ahora.—Dijo lo mejor que pudo, para no parecer grosera.

—No, puedo... su celular esta descargado y además, fue con sus padres...—Hablo con un dedo presionando su frente para recordar con exactitud.- Ya se Umi-chan, porque no me dejas leer tu nuevo...

—NO.—Interrumpió a su amiga antes de que continuara.

—¿Por que?—Dijo Honoka con tono "triste"

—Te burlaras como las veces anteriores.—Se levanto de la silla donde estaba y tras tirar la botella vacía, se encamino de nuevo a su cuarto, la mas rápido pero disimulado posible.

—Umi-chan...—Llamo Honoka a esta, mas al haber tomado ventaja Umi había logrado cerrar la puerta de su cuarto. Encerrándose.

Al entrar puso el seguro y tomo asiento en el piso apoyándose con la puerta. Lágrimas brotaron de esos ojos color café y abrazándose sus piernas les abrió paso. Honoka suponía lo que su amiga estaba haciendo, sin mas se tomo asiento en el piso y tras unos minutos por fin hablo.

—¿Quieres hablar?—Pregunto con tono suave y calmado.

—Sabes que no me gusta...

—¿Crees que eres la única que la extraña?—pregunto, interrumpiendo a esta.—¿Crees que si se lo hubieras dicho, hubiera aceptado?

—No creo, ella seguro hubiera encontrado alguien mejor que yo... además, ante sus ojos siempre seremos amigas...—dijo mostrando una sonrisa de lado y apoyando su cabeza en la puerta.

—Puede que sea cierto... pero nunca lo intentaste, ¿a ella le gustan los hombres?—Pregunto fingiendo duda.

—Si... ¿o no?—Pregunto al no recibir respuesta de inmediato.

—No lo se, nunca me ha dicho quien le gusta... pero no creo que esta sea hombre.

—¿Cómo?—dijo parándose de golpe y de misma forma abrió la puerta.

Cosa que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a Honoka, chocando su cabeza con el piso. Y antes de poder quejarse, Umi le tenia agarrada del cuello, arrinconada y alzada en la pared que estaba frente a ellas.

—¿Umi-chan...?—pregunto con cierto miedo, al ver sus ojos.

—Explica te... -soltó con rapidez y autoridad.—¿a Kotori, le gusta alguien? ¿una mujer? ¿desde cuando?

—Ah... no lo se, tal vez soy despistada en cuanto a cosas de sentimientos se refiere, pero puedo decir que solo es conmigo... y si, yo pude notar que ella te gusta... puede que también haya notado que alguien llamaba su atención durante los días de escuela.

POV HONOKA.

Flash back...

Un mes antes de graduar nos, note que mis amigas de la infancia apenas si se hablaban y si no estaba yo o alguna de las otras musas, no entablaban alguna conversación, mas haya de saludarse. Esto me preocupo un poco, un viernes pedí el día a Tsubasa para pasarla con ellas, porque igual no habría practicas. Pero las cosas terminaron muy diferente.

—¡Kotori-chan!—Hablo Honoka con su típico tono animado.

—¿Honoka-chan?—Dijo al voltear kotori hacia su amiga.—¿no tienes una cita con Kira-san?—Pregunto ladeando la cabeza y riendo nerviosamente.

—Tuvo algo que hacer y me ha cancelado hace poco.—Dijo aquello como si fuera verdad.—Y quería aprovechar y pasar el día con ustedes... ¿y umi-chan?—Por dentro Honoka, pedía no molestar o poner triste a su amiga.

—¿Umi-chan...?—Al decir esto la pequeña sonrisa de esta desapareció.

—Si... ya se tal vez, este practicando en el club de arquería. ¿Vamos por ella?— Sin obtener respuesta, noto que lo había arruinado.

—Bueno... yo tengo algo que hacer... así que...—Kotori no tiempo de huir, cuando Honoka se había lanzado sobre ella y le abrazaba.—¿Honoka-chan?

—¿Paso algo entre ustedes? ¿ella te rechazo...?—Hablaba con cierto miedo en su voz.

—¡¿Que?!—Pregunto separándose de golpe del abrazo.

—Bueno, ¿le haz dicho a ella lo que sientes?—Hablando un poco mas segura.

—¿Cómo...? Sigue me...—Tras aquello kotori, agarro de la mano a Honoka y empezó a correr.

Después de correr a las afueras de la escuela, en aquel lugar donde muchas veces en los años anteriores las tres comían. Se detuvieron, Honoka se sentó y mientras recuperaba el aliento pensaba en lo que le diría a su amiga. Por su parte Kotori tras tomar asiento al lado de esta, suspiro largo y profundo antes de empezar ha hablar.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta?—pregunto con la vista clavada al piso.

—Eso... entonces no me equivoque.—Pensó más en voz alta que preguntar, pero su amiga afirmo que si en un susurro.—Se que soy despistada y densa la mayor parte del tiempo, más desde que salgo con Tsu, he mejorado. Además son mis amigas, no pienses que no me fijo en ustedes.—Dijo con confianza aquellas palabras, que se había ganado la mirada de la peligris, la cual hasta ahora había notado, lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

—Yo, quiero decírselo... pero tengo miedo...—Decía sin poder contener mas su llanto.

—¿Por qué ?—Preguntó mientras le daba a esta un pañuelo.

—Si me dice que no... si me odia después de eso... si no quiere ni volver a verme...—Decía con dolor de solo imaginárselo.

—Y si su respuesta es si, no puedo darte un consejo mas allá de que debes intentarlo. Y de ser el caso, lo mucho que cambiaría es su forma de dirigirse a ti, ya que son amigas desde la infancia y no creo que te rechace por tener gustos como los míos o el de la mayoría de nosotras.—Dijo mientras le abrazaba con fuerza.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura de...—Kotori fue interrumpida por el grito de alguien.

—¡Honoka! ¡Kotori!—Gritaba desde lo lejos Umi. Quien al ver que la segunda que había mencionado parecía estar llorando, metió velocidad a su paso.—¿Kotor, que pasó? ¿Estás bien?—Pregunto con preocupación la arquera.

—Si... bueno me tengo que ir. Adiós, Honoka-chan... Umi...—Lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono frío y cortante que sin reflejarlo había herido a Umi.

—Pero...—Honoka, quería seguir mas al notar la mirada de suplica de esta, tras dar un suspiro de resignación se despidió.

—Kotori... -intento hablar, umi a esta, mas ya era tarde, ya no estaba.—¿Honoka, que...—Hablo para pedir una explicación, mas al por fin poner la vista a donde se supone estaba su otra amiga, noto que esta también había salido corriendo.

…

POV GENERAL

Esa noche las tres amigas se hallaban en sus camas, con el uniforme todavía puesto, pensando lo mismo ¿Qué voy ha hacer?

*Kodoku no setsunasa... wakaru hito da kedo...tokidoki kotoba o...kawashiatte..*

—Hola...

—Honki... ¿Cómo te fue?

—No se que hacer...—Suspiro.

—¿Por que?

—Kotori si esta enamorada de Umi... pero tiene miedo de su rechazo...

—Eso te dijo...

—Si, dime Tsu-chan, ¿Como te armaste de valor para confesarte a mi?

—…

—¿Tsu-chan...?

—Bueno... no estaba... segura de que... aceptaras... pero Erena y Anju...—Apenas era atendible lo que decía la líder de A-rise.

—Espera tengo otra llamada... es Kotori, luego me dices ¿si?—Decía como si nada Honoka.

—Buenas noches. -dijo con tono molesto y cortando la llamada.

—Creo que la hice enojar...—Dijo, mientras una gota caía por su frente.

—¿Kotori-chan?

—Solo escucha si... ¿puedes Honoka-chan? -el tono de su voz era serio y apenas audible.

—Claro.

—Tengo otra razón para no decirle... y es que me iré una vez acabe la graduación... conseguí una segunda oportunidad de ir a la escuela de diseño... y esta vez si iré. Lo siento.

—…

—Por favor no digas nada... ¿puedes?

—Pero ¿y Umi...?

—Se lo diré una semana antes de irme. ¿Por favor, Honoka-chan promete que no dirás nada?

—…

—¿Si o no?

—Si... la haré, te lo debo.

End Flashback

...

—Honoka, responde...—Exigió Umi.

—No lo se, ¿por que no le preguntas? -Replico Honoka.

—Sabes que no hemos hablado desde que se fue... ¿dime quien es? -dejo con tono triste pero a la vez enojado.

—No lo se...Umi que vas a... -quedo muda al ver a su amiga con una mirada asesina y sacar de quien sabe donde un sable de bambú.

—...

—Buenas, Umi-san he venido por Honoka... ¡Honoka, ¿estas bien?!—grito tsubasa al ver a su novia en el piso y con media alma ya fuera de su cuerpo.— Amor... ¿Umi, que paso?

—Estará bien, dale algo dulce y despertara.—dijo como un robot y tras esto volvió a encerrarse en su habitación.

—Umi-chan... ocultarse no sirve de nada... o dime de donde sacas las ideas para tus libros...—decía con dificultad Honoka, mientras con ayuda de su novia se levantaba del piso.

Lo ultimo que oyó fue como la puerta de su apartamento era cerrada.

POV UMI...

Creo que ya se fueron... tonta Honoka...

.

POV GENERAL

En alguna calle de París, Nico se hallaba caminando por aquellas calles, que tanto conocía, ya que no era la primera vez que iba; la pelinegra bajita era acompañada por su novia Maki, quien aun no entendían que hacían por ahí, ya que solo apenas unos días esta le había dicho que harían un viaje a este lugar.

Cada vez que pregunto el porque, este le cambiaba el tema, después de caminar alrededor de una hora, pararon frente a un edificio... una boutique.

—¿Aquí es donde querías venir?... ¿Nico?—Maki se sorprendía de que esta no le contestara.

—Entremos, Maki-chan...—dijo la pelinegra ignorando lo anteriormente mencionado.

—Claro...—Maki se quedo como piedra al entrar al lugar y ver el nombre de esta.

—¿Nico-chan es aquí... —Maki susurraba, mas fue interrumpida.

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es You. ¿En que les podemos ayudar? —hablo una niña de no mas de 4, que esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

—…—ambas quedaron en shock.

—You... ahí estas, te dije que te esperaras en la oficina.—Hablo con un leve tono de enojo, una peligris igual que la niña.

—Buenas tardes, Minami Kotori...—hablo con cierto tono serio Nico.

—Buenas tardes... Nico-chan...—hablo con sorpresa Kotori al ver a quienes tenia enfrente. Ya que no les había prestado atención hasta ahora.

—Hola, Kotori...—Hablo ahora Maki, quien se sorprendía de volver a ver a una de sus sempais de la preparatoria.

—Chicas, ¿Cómo están?... vengan pasen a mi estudio.—Dijo encaminándose con la niña en brazos.

Ambas le siguieron, calladas, hasta entrar al donde les guiaba esta.

—Tomen asiento, ¿Cómo han estado?

—Bien...—contestaron al unísono Nico y Maki.

—¿Y que les trae a aquí?

—Bueno, quisiera que tu me diseñaras el vestuario para mi próxima presentación.—decía con cierto tono de superioridad.

—Me encantaría, pero desconozco de que van tus canciones.—riendo con cierto nerviosismo.

—No te preocupes, aquí traigo una copia del nuevo disco.—entregándoselo en la mano.

—Vaya... ¿para, cuando serian?.—pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

—Dentro de dos semanas... —dijo tras revisar su celular.

—No es mucho tiempo, pero lo lograre... ¿Quién vendrá por ellos?–Pregunto mientras anotaba en una pequeña libreta.

—Yo estaré ocupada y Maki tiene mucho trabajo... y si los llevas, digo de paso aprovechas para ver a las demás que te extrañan.—decía Nico con tono dulce.

—No lo se... tengo ya una vida aquí y...

—No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes. Solo iras de visita ¿Si?—dijo extendiendo la mano.- además a Dia seguro se llevara bien con You.—saludando con una gran sonrisa a la pequeña.

—¿Dia? -pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

—Es nuestra hija, tiene 5 años. Pero es igual que el tomate...—dijo esto en un susurro.

—Oye...—dijo Maki, tras dar un golpe a esta.

—Jeje, creo que me escuchaste.—dijo sobando el área donde había recibido el golpe.

—Si. Entonces Kotori, ¿vendrás? —pregunto a la peligris, quien todavía reía.

—Esta bien. Nos irán a buscar.—dijo Kotori.

—Claro que si.—afirmo maki

—Entonces nos vemos después.—dijo Nico, antes de agarrar a Maki y salir rápido del lugar. No sin antes dejar un papel con sus números de teléfono.

—Vaya que sigue siendo enérgica...—comento Kotori.—Bien, pequeña vamos a casa.

—Si, mami...

* * *

Bien, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

 **Reviews :**

 **bellotasarutobi :** Gracias por comentar, si lo se, y estoy trabajando en uno pues he estado algo seca de ideas pero ya estoy de vuelta.

 **Ritsuki Kurusawi** **:** Cap8-Muy pronto... espero. Ya estoy trabajando en todo lo que llevo de retraso, así que seguro sale la continuación. Cap9-Muchas gracias, me costo construir la historia, así que me alegra te gustara. Cap10-Gracias por compartirme lo que te pareció este capitulo junto con los otros. Me alegra te gustaran. Espero que este nuevo también.

 **Vincle** **:** Cap4-Gracias, si se que puse en un papel diferente a Umi, pero siento que así debía ser para esta historia. Cap7-Si es perfecta y tengo por ahí una clase de segunda parte, así que tal vez leas un poco más de ellas adelante. Cap8-Muy pronto, un poquito de paciencia que estoy saliendo de un bloqueo, pero pronto cerrare lo que ya esta abierto.

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


	12. 12 - La ultima conversación -One-shot-

Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien.

Estoy atrasada con muchos fics de esta sección pero, aquí dejo un pequeño texto. Y bueno esto es sencillo y sin detalles, solo una conversación entre alguna musa con otra, _¿quienes piensan que son?_ No suelo ser así de vaga, pero en el contexto que se aplique, nos pasa, así que mejor dime entre que musas queda mejor.

 **DESCLEMIER : Love Live School Idols Proyect, NO me pertenece.**

* * *

 **#12.- La ultima conversación.**

 ** _"¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?"_**

 _"Porque nunca dices algo que tenga sentido."_

 ** _"Oh, bueno creo que estas palabras si lo tienen."_**

 _"¿Cuales?"_

 ** _"Terminamos."_**

 _"No, no podemos terminar."_

 ** _"¿Por qué? Si ni tu o yo nos amamos."_**

 _"Claro que te amo."_

 ** _"Claro que si. Y yo te amo inmensamente."_**

 _"Espera, si lo sabes, si me amas tanto así, ¿por qué me quieres terminar?"_

 _ **"Porque te has cegado de ese amor, que has olvidado que soy humana y merezco respeto. Es mejor tomar un tiempo y si se diera la oportunidad de estar juntas de nuevo, aceptare. Pero necesito ver un cambio, saber que confías."**_

 _"No te vayas._ _"_

 ** _"Hace mucho que ya no pertenezco a tu vida, nunca lo he sido. Me apartas cuando todo va mal para no lastimarme, pero me duele que no confíes en mi."_**

 _"Se que eres un ser humano, y por lo mismo se que nuestras percepciones son diferentes; por eso mismo prefería que te quedaras fuera."_

 ** _"Crees que enterándome después a sabiendas de que te podía ayudar me hace feliz."_**

 _"Y tu crees que un alma que siempre se la paso solitaria, cambia de la noche a la mañana."_

 ** _"Tal vez, si dejaras de pensar que estas sola."_**

 _"Olvídalo, me parece que esta bien terminar."_

 ** _"¿Ahora te rindes?"_**

 _"No, pero mi corazón ya se rompió lo suficiente, y si quiero arreglarlo, es mejor que paremos."_

 ** _"Pues seguro que si, solo es encerrarte de nuevo en que estarás sola."_**

 _"¿Qué?"_

 ** _"Lo que escuchaste, me sorprende que te guste hablar, termines lastimando sin darte cuenta y quieras arreglarlo. Acepta tu error y cuida no cometer el mismo error en el futuro. Adiós."_**

* * *

Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? Espero les gustara.

De verdad me gustaría saber que pareja se imaginan que esta hablando entre si. Aparte de eso, armare la votación aquí en comentarios para saber, _¿cuál es la siguiente pareja que quieren ver?_

 _You x Riko_

 _You x Dia_

 _Yoha x Dia_

Las más comentadas, por fin aparecerá. Espero alguno participe. Esta durara unos dias antes de decidir, igual antes suba alguna otra historia.

 **Ahora, reviews :**

 **ChaosGear :** Gracias por comentar, me alegre ver que te gusten. Y sobre tu pregunta, no me cierro a esa posibilidad, pero para la siguiente.

 ** _Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


	13. 13- Incidente afortunado -Parte 2-

Buenas, ¿Como están? Espero bien.

Originalmente, aquí va la segunda parte del shipp de HonokaxNico, pero por cuestión personal, prefiero subir otra mini historia de ElixKotori, "continuación" de este AU, aunque esto pasa antes del bonito momento de navidad. Espero les guste.

 ** _DESCLEMEIR : Love Live School Idols Proyec NO me pertenece..._**

* * *

 **#13.- Incidente afortunado. -"Parte 2"-**

En la entrada de una de las mejores escuelas de Japón, dentro de la carrera de modas, se encontraba una rubia que tomaba aire en cantidades grandes, mientras observaba a quienes salían. Y en tras unos minutos de espera, sus ojos le encontraron entre tanta gente.

—Kotori.—Llamo con alegría la rubia al ver a su novia.

–Eli~chan.—Dijo algo sorprendida la peligris al ver a su pareja. Quien además le extendía un ramo de rosas.—¿Son para mi?—Pregunto al momento de agarrarlas.

—Claro que si; para quién más serian, si no es a la mas bella mujer que es mi novia.–Dijo Eli con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Jeje...—Río divertida y con una sonrisa traviesa. Antes de seguir se lanzó a los brazos de la rubia y le beso en los labios.—Sabes como sonrojarme. Pero no deberías de extremar en detalles, pues solo con verte, una sonrisa se forja en mi rostro.—Dijo al oído de la ojiazul, antes de morderlo suavemente.

—Yo...—Intento hablar Eli, pero se detuvo al sentir los labios en su oreja y empezar a echar humo.—Mo, Kotori.—Reclamo haciendo un puchero y cruzarse de brazos.

—jeje, gane un punto.—Grito triunfante la menor, que ahora si esbozaba una sonrisa grande.

—Vale, ¿que gusta hoy mi princesa?—Pregunto tomando de la mano a esta para empezar a caminar.

—um...—Hizo el gesto y ademán de pensar un rato.—Una malteada.—Pidió en segundos de nada.

—Entonces eso será.—Dijo complacida Eli al verle sonreír.

 **...**

—Kotori, ¿Esta todo bien?—Pregunto preocupada la rubia, una vez tomo la mano de Kotori quien había dado un leve brinco.

—¿Decías...?—Pregunto nerviosa la peligris antes de dar un sorbo mas a su bebida.

Ambas chicas habían ido hasta uno de los mejores lugares y favorito de la ojimiel, mientras platican de su día; este no quedaba lejos de la universidad donde Kotori había ingresado pues desde niña le gusto confeccionar y crear ropa. Ayudando con eso a su madre la cual era una empleada de tiempo completo en una escuela femenina como la directora. Llegando tomaron asiento afuera para admirar esa bella tarde, mientras la rubia explicaba a su novia sobre el nuevo contrato que había llegado. Pero puedo notar que su pareja no le prestaba ni atención, preocupando la.

—Un tema muy aburrido.—Bromeo, más fue completamente ignorada.—¿Todo bien? Sabes que si algo te molesta, estoy yo aquí. Seré tu apoyo en todo momento.

—Es solo que...

—¿que...?

—Suspiro derrotada al cruzar la mirada con su novia.—Mi mamá, quiere conocerte a ti y tus padres, este fin... Pero yo se, que desde que sales conmigo, ellos ya no te hablan; es mi culpa...—Logro decir antes de ser vencida por lágrimas que empezaron a bajar de sus mejillas.

—Te lo he dicho, tu no eres culpable de eso.—Inicio una vez paso a su lado y la abrazo.—Nunca nos llevamos bien, sus intereses y los míos eran muy diferentes. Más que amor yo los seguí por respeto varios años. Tu... fuiste la fuerza que me faltaba para buscar mi libertar, mi propio camino. Pero esas decisiones les he tomado solo yo, así que no te culpes.—Dijo aplicando mas fuerza.—Así que...—Susurro con cariño, mientras buscaba el rostro de su pajarita.—Tu madre, ya quiere conocerme. —Agrego con una sonrisa nerviosa.—No piensa matarme, ¿verdad?—Bromeó besando la frente de su pareja con ternura.

—Claro que no. Si acaso te enseñara algunas cosas antes de quemar tus manos.—Bromeó mas tranquila y robando un beso de los labios que tanto le llenaban de calma.

—Espero sea después de comer, porque si no, no sabre que tan bien guisa.

—No mejor que yo.

—Si te escuchará, pensaría que te hice muy creída.—Logro decir antes de reír a carcajadas, siendo imitada por Kotori.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Ya saben, no digan nada malo u ofensivo de mi Kotori o de mí, para que puedan ver esas acciones mayoritarias cómo suyas. Después de esto desapareceré de sus vidas y negocios.—Repitió Eli, una vez más, mientras terminaba de aparcar el coche.

—Somos personas de palabra.—Dijo un hombre irritado antes de bajar del coche.

—Pero queremos aclarar que de acuerdo nunca vamos a estar con esta relación tuya, pues es una abominación.—Lanzo la mujer a la paciencia de la rubia, antes de bajar. _Voy a necesitar una cerveza después de esto_. Pensó mientras se tallaba las cienes para intentar relajarse.

Camino hasta la puerta aun tiesa y nerviosa, pero no quiso retrasar mas el infierno y presiono el timbre, en ese instante las dos personas tras ella sonrieron como si fuera otro día de trabajo. Y hasta cierto punto lo era, si las cosa salían como Eli les pedía podrían ser dueños completos de su empresa y no ver mas a la deshonra que representaba para ellos aquella rubia descarriada. Kotori fue la que abrió, y al contrario de ellos paso de sonreír a hacer una mueca de molestia. Algo raro en ella.

—Buenas tardes.—Saludo en seco, antes de tomar a Eli del brazo para hacerla pasar.—Pasen, por favor.—Dijo antes de arrastrar a su novia hasta el patio de atrás.—Pensé escuchar que no los invitarías, que solo seriamos mi madre, tu y yo, amor no quiero que te hagan sufrir con su presencia. No te lo mereces.—Agrego con una mirada y voz triste.

—Por accidente choque con él, y me costó meditarlo, pero si tu madre gusta conocerlos, esta bien.—Dijo Eli que no se le ocurría mucho para alegrar a su novia, así que solo tomo sus manos con cariño.

—Y si actúan como homofobicos, y se ponen a insultarte; insultarnos.—Comento preocupada la peligris ya que alguna vez se topo con ellos cuando ambas empezaron a salir.

—No lo harán. O eso espero.—Interrumpió, y trato de recuperar al momento a su novia, pues sabia que anteriormente sus padres habían intercambiado palabras no muy agradables, inconscientemente sus manos empezaron a temblar.—No te preocupes amor, he previsto varios escenarios.

—Suspirar—Confiare en ti.—Dijo acercando a los labio de la rubia y besarle.

—Vamos, hay que ayudar a tu madre.—Dijo Eli tomando la mano de esta con suavidad y sonriendo para entrar de nuevo a la casa.

 **...**

—Vaya parece que tu familia es muy importante.—Dijo una mujer de cabellos grises mas oscuros que su hija, mientras se servia de nuevo agua en su vaso.

—Si, manejan varias inversiones.—Dijo Eli con una sonrisa viendo como se alejaban con su celular por tercera vez.—Pido una disculpa de nuevo por esta situacion.

—Esta bien, hablemos de ti.—Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa la mujer que servia al vaso de la rubia que parecía ansiosa.

—Bueno, desde niña llevo carreras relacionas a la administración de empresas y finanzas. Así que soy buena con los números.—Dijo tomando un sorbo al agua.—Pero lo que mas llama mi atención es la danza, aunque no soy una profesional.

—Bueno, no siempre se necesita un papel, para que confirme que se tiene el talento o que el empeño que ponemos en algo esta dando sus frutos, así que algo me dice que eres más que buena.—Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, muy pronto habrá un evento donde mi grupo se presentara, y llevamos mucho practicando, una vez estén disponibles las entradas tenga seguro le daré una.—Comento emocionada Eli, ya que esta era la primera vez que un adulto la apoyaba en lo que verdaderamente amaba, aparte de permitir y recibirla en su familia, ya que todo lo que llevaba con Kotori, nunca hubo o escucho algún reclamo por su relación, es más dejaba que salieran algunas veces tarde.

—Me parece una idea excelente, después de eso podríamos ir a comer no crees hija.—Dijo la señora, con una sonrisa más amplia y guiñando el ojo a ambas jóvenes que no tardaron en ponerse rojas.

—Perdone, pero es una época donde hay muchos movimientos.—Dijo el padre de Eli una vez tomo asiento.

—Ademas, es posible que cambie la administración y hay que arreglar un par de cosas de antemano.—Agrego la madre que tomaba su vaso y tomaba del agua.

—Bueno, los negocios pienso pueden esperar.—Dijo Eli algo nerviosa, pues lo ultimo que había dicho su madre hizo que se ganara los ojos de Kotori sobre ella.

—Y señora Minami, escuche que es directo de una escuela, ¿es cierto?—Pregunto el padre, que había notado cierta mirada fulminante de su hija.

—Si, la Academia Femenina Otonokizaka.—Respondió orgullosa la mujer, ya que hablar de eso la hacia feliz y era muy importante.

—Vaya, ¿su hija asistió ahí?—Pregunto la mujer rubia antes de dar un bocado a la comida frente a ella.

—Si, Kotori fue una buena estudiante, siempre aplicada y con una conducta implacable.—Respondió una vez algunos momentos llegaron a su mente.

—Aunque creo entender porque es así.—Comento la mujer en un susurro, pero al estar cerca de la peligris solo consiguió le viera levemente molesta.

—¿A que se refiere señorita Ayase?—Pregunto la madre de Kotori al notar el gesto de su hija.

—A nada, es solo una pequeña broma.—Respondió la mujer con una pequeña risilla.

—Bueno, es un humor tan único como la forma de "amor" en la que creen.—Dijo Kotori con tono infantil e inocente.

—Ya, al menos es normal y correcto, ¿verdad hija?—Pregunto la mujer que mostraba mas su enfado que Kotori, que solo veía a su novia con una sonrisa que si bien se era "inofensiva" Eli sabia que era todo lo contrario.

Por su parte Eli solo quería que la tierra le tragara, ya que tenia la mirada de los presentes sobre ella, algunas de confusión, otras para respaldo incondicional y una amenazante, pero preocupada. Termino de masticar el alimento en su boca y tomo agua del vaso, le estaba costando fingir que no se sentía presionada y nerviosa. Suspiro al fin, para responder.

—Pienso que mejor cortan aquí la conversación y si tanto les importa el trabajo, pueden irse, porque el trato termina aquí; no voy a permitir que le falten el respeto a Kotori y a su madre, los veré en la oficina.—Se limito a decir apoyando sus codos en la mesa y usando sus manos como soporte a su cabeza.

—No me parece mala idea, al final estabas pidiendo demasiado.—Dijo el hombre que enseguida se levanto de la silla.

—Ere una mal agradecida y mala negociadora.—Secundo la madre que se tomaba su bolsa.

—Pedir mucho, seria que me aceptaran por quien soy; pedirles algo como sentarse y escucharme en vez de solo esperar que siga sus ordenes, y no recuerdo haber pedido eso.—Dijo Eli a sus padres que siguieron su camino y procedieron a salir de la casa donde estaban. Por su parte Eli no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas, Kotori se acerco enseguida a su novia y la abrazo.

—Parece que la relación entre ustedes es difícil.—Comento la madre de Kotori que también se acerco a abrazar a la rubia.—Pero sabes esta siempre sera tu casa,—dijo acariciando la cabellera rubia de una joven que al final buscaba amor de sus padres, pero ya se veía que aquello seria imposible en mucho tiempo—y no sabes cuanto agradezco lo feliz que haces a mi hija, desde el primer momento en que entraste a su vida. Así que esta siempre sera tu casa y más que bienvenida en esta familia.

—Gracias.—Dijo Eli que abrazo con fuerzo a la señora Minami que actuaba y era como la madre que siempre necesito. Y ahora estaba en una casa, donde se sentía incluida.

* * *

Ando subiendo los capítulos que tengo almacenados, y de paso ustedes tengan que leer. Así que espero este les guste. Y si lo se, es corto pero no siempre me extiendo mucho. ¿Alguien piensa, que esto podría dar para más?

Bien, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

 **Sin Reviews.**

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


End file.
